The Bees Knees
by Coconut59
Summary: Chloe Bourgeois doesn't think her life can get any better. But when a prank goes wrong, she learns that she has to be more kind and friendly to people if she ever wants them to follow her as possible future mayor. And when she makes a drstic change, will they accept it? More importantly, will Ladybug and Cat Noir accept a new heroic partner, Stingerbee?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Joke

Chloe Bourgeois' life was perfect, in her opinion.

She was rich. She always looked great. Everyone adored her. She was popular.

Nothing could be better.

Except for maybe one thing.

Chloe had always been a huge fan of Ladybug and Cat Noir, but mostly Ladybug. She thought someone as famous as Ladybug had to be as rich and famous as her in civilian life as well. But she didn't know who Ladybug was in civilian form. It couldn't be any of her classmates, that was for sure...

Rose was too sweet and weak-minded. She couldn't be as quick a thinker as Ladybug.

Juleka was too dark and creepy. She couldn't be as friendly as Ladybug.

Alix was too boyish. She couldn't be as girly as Ladybug.

Mylene was too much of a scaredy-cat. She can't stand Nino's phone camera, never mind the millions of TV cameras that Ladybug faces.

Sabrina would never keep a secret from her.

Alya had her Ladyblog. She couldn't make a blog and film live footage of Ladybug on her phone if she was Ladybug.

And Marinette...where could she begin?

Marinette was most the worthless, insignificant, pathetic piece of garbage Chloe had ever seen.

Chloe smirked to herself at her description. Those words had never been put together by her before. How it described the Chinese-French doofus all too well.

There was a knock at Chloe's bedroom door.

"Enter." She stated. Her butler, Jeeves, entered the room.

"Miss Bourgeois, it's time to leave." He stated.

Chloe nodded and rose to her feet. She grabbed her very expensive purse from her desk and made her way out of the door.

How everyone would be jealous of her...

Chloe stepped out of her limo when it stopped in front College Francais-Dupont. All eyes were on her, which was how she liked it. Everyone was looking at how beautiful she was.

Sabrina joined her, and immediately took her purse as she walked inside.

Adrien was talking to Nino and Alya. Marinette was nowhere to be seen.

Like that was a surprise. Marinette was nearly almost late.

Chloe smiled, with a plan forming.

"Adrikins!" She shrieked with delight, running over to him.

Nino and Alya silently groaned as she glued herself to Adrien's arm. "I'll see you in class, Adrien." Nino stated. He and Alya left.

"Come on, Adrien, you don't have to hang around with those commoners anymore. Stop feeling pity for those who aren't as fortunate as you. I did, years ago." Chloe explained. Adrien silently sighed.

"I know you did, Chloe. But those commoners happen to be my friends." He stated.

"Aren't I your friend too?" Chloe asked, guilt tripping him with a sweet and sad sounding voice.

"I never said you weren't, Chloe." He replied.

That was right. Chloe was Adrien's first and only real friend. The others were just fake friends who didn't appreciate him enough.

"Adrien, my father's throwing a special dinner tonight, and I wanted to know if you'd like to join us...?"

"Sorry Chloe, but Nino and I have plans tonight. We're playing games all night, with no interruptions. That includes special dinners, I'm afraid. We've been planning this for weeks, and I won't let him down." He explained. "Not if it might cause another Acuuma..." He added quietly.

"Acuuma, shuuma. Relax, have a little fun, don't worry about something Ladybug can handle." Chloe explained.

The bell rang. They headed to class.

Luckily for Marinette, she arrived and sat down just before Miss Bustier walked through the door. She walked to the front of the class and started taking roll call.

"Adrien?"

"Present."

"Chloe?"

Present."

The names just kept coming. It was Alya, then Marinette, then...Chloe couldn't remember. She gave all of her classmates nicknames.

Juleka, the Vampire

Rose, the fairy

Marinette, the baker's girl

Alya, the blogger

Nino, the party animal

Adrien, Adrikins

Sabrina, her loyal friend

Alix, the tomboy

Nathaniel, the artist

Kim, the jock

Mylene, the eco kid

Ivan, the emo guy

Max, the nerd

She finished the list of nicknames when Miss Bustier finished taking roll call. She took her Maths textbook from her bag on orders and turned to page 23, as instructed. But instead of doing the work, she proceeded to apply her lip gloss, using a hand mirror to get it just right.

"Miss Bourgeois?"

"Yes, Miss Bustier?"

"Why are you applying makeup to your face instead of applying maths knowledge to your textbook?"

"It's not easy to look this perfect, miss. I'll start in one moment."

"I'm waiting."

Chloe finished applying her lip gloss and, just to stop Miss Bustier from staring her down, actually got on with the work. Basically, she looked at Sabrina's answers when Miss Bustier wasn't looking at her and wrote down the answers and the working out that Sabrina had done.

Miss Bustier collected the textbooks in as the break bell went. Chloe let Sabrina carry her bag as she made her way outside after the rest of her classmates. Juleka and Rose were talking together on a bench. Marinette and Alya were elsewhere outside, on another bench. Marinette was flicking through her design book. Nino was with them. She couldn't see Adrien, and didn't really care much for her other classmates.

That was, until Kim and Ivan ran past her, pushing her out of the way.

"Well, excuse you!" Chloe yelled after them. She wasn't heard. She rolled her eyes. "People these days, no manners at all..." She muttered, sitting down at one of the tables.

She searched through her bag for her phone and pulled it out. She immediately started to make several calls to the maids and butlers in her house.

"Yes, Miss Bourgeois?"

"I want a full course meal for tonight's special dinner, and I want quality meat, potatoes and vegetables, not the tasteless, watery stuff that comes in common grocery stores, do you understand?"

"Yes, Miss Bourgeois. It'll prepared for you at the usual time."

"Good to hear. I'll be expecting a full three course meal; starter, main and dessert, by six o'clock this evening."

"Yes, Miss Bourgeois."

Chloe hung up and snapped her phone shut. She smirked as jaws were on the floor, all eyes on her once again. Adrien had appeared, and was talking to Nino, who was now with Marinette and Alya.

That was something Chloe did NOT like or want to see.

She got to her feet and walked over to the group of four friends. However, she made a pit stop along the way.

"If it isn't the vampire and the fairy." She stated.

Juleka and Rose folded their arms and turned away from her, continuing their previous conversations. Was this some kind of a joke?

"Excuse me, I was talking to you." Chloe stated, irritated by their complete ignorance of her perfect being standing before them.

They ignored her again.

"Ahem, as I was saying...I AM TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!" She announced.

Three times and they were out. Chloe hmphed and strode away. Her Adrikins would show better appreciation for her than all the people at the school put together. She made a beeline for him.

"On Cat Noir, you say? Let's have a look..." Adrien requested. Marinette passed him her sketchbook. Chloe sped up a little, and before Adrien could look at the sketch, she knocked the sketchbook out of his hand by gluing herself to his side.

There came small, audible groans from the three commoners. Adrien made no expression or comment as the sketchbook hit the floor. Marinette turned as red as a cherry with anger as Alya picked up her sketchbook. They ignored her appearance and continued to talk about the design. Unfortunately, Nino and Alya could think of nothing to help Marinette. Adrien tried to move his left arm, but Chloe's attachment had made impossible for that to happen. Instead, he took the sketchbook in his right hand and looked at the design.

"Hmm...maybe you could add some sort of leather texture?" Adrien suggested.

"Or a tail and ears." Nino added jokingly.

"That's not a bad idea, Nino. It would make it more cat-like." Alya suggested.

Marinette took her sketchbook back and started to sketch.

"I'm not sure if I can get some leather-like material of good quality for a low price, but the ears and tail aren't a bad idea." Marinette explained as she finished her design. She showed Alya, who gave a sign of approval.

"It looks perfect, Marinette! Why don't you make a dress based on Ladybug?" She suggested, passing the sketchbook around.

"Ladybug has loads of attention nowadays and I don't think Cat Noir gets enough appreciation for helping her out in tight spots, so I'm going to focus on this one for now." Marinette explained.

"What are you talking about? Cat Noir never does anything to help. All he does is destroy things and bring bad luck. Chloe remarked.

She was ignored again, even by Adrien.

She detached herself from Adrien's arm and clicked her fingers. It got nobody's attention. The vampire and the fairy were still talking, paying no attention to her. The tomboy was talking to the jock and emo guy. The eco kid was talking to the nerd and the artist. And Sabrina...

Actually...where was Sabrina?

Chloe looked around to find that Sabrina had left her bag on the table, and was talking to the vampire and the fairy.

The pathetic little girl had the guts to leave her bag unattended and talk to two of the people she disliked?

How rude.

How ignorant.

How...wait a minute.

Something was tapping at Chloe's mind as she went to collect her bag.

Was this their idea of a joke?

Was this something everyone had been a part of?

Were they just going to pretend like she wasn't there?

She narrowed her eyes, and climbed on to the table. She had only practiced this a few times, but she knew she could get it to work.

She put her fingers to her mouth.

And she whistled.

It was the most high-pitched whistle she had ever made, and it got everyone's attention. They covered their ears sharply. Chloe smirked. Only the weak needed to do that.

Everyone turned to face her.

"Alright you imbeciles, listen up! If this is some kind of joke, I'm not finding it funny! You know you can't ignore someone as perfect as moi, so stop acting like you can!" She barked angrily.

Everyone stared at her blankly.

"Did you hear something?"

"Thought I heard a whistle."

"And someone shouting?"

"But no one's there."

Chloe growled with frustration.

"Nobody is there."

She snapped.

"You incomprehensible pathetic, idiotic, arrogant, ignorant gargoyles! Listen to me!" She screeched.

There were a few flinches from many, but no one paid attention to her.

"That's it, I've had enough! If none of you will pay me any of the respect and attention I obviously deserve, I'll have my father tear down the school!" She announced. She stepped down from the table.

When she left the hall, Rose peeked out of the hallway to make sure she was gone. When she was completely out of sight, she closed the door. Others closed the other doors as well.

And then the entire burst out into laughter. Even Adrien was laughing, which was something he did rarely.

The person – no, people – who were laughing the hardest were probably Marinette and Alya.

Marinette climbed on to the table that Chloe had stood.

"You incomprehensible, pathetic, idiotic arrogant, ignorant gargoyles! Listen to me!" She imitated. This bought around louder and harder laughter.

More than one person ended up on their knees, holding their sides because the laughter hurt so much. Marinette chuckled as she climbed down from the table.

"Great plan, Marinette. I didn't know you had the entire school involved." Nino remarked.

"That was where Alya came in. She's the gossiper, and got everything out to everyone in the school, no less, and even managed to convince the teachers to do it as well!" Marinette explained, more laughter coming to her as the entire hall was still recovering.

"Well, that plan sure did something. How long do you think it'll take before she realises that everyone in the city was part of it as well?" Alya asked.

"The entire city? Alya, what in the name of Paris did you do?"

"I only got the mayor to send emails to everyone in the city. The email to everyone was 'an apology for his daughter's behaviour, and an idea of how we can make her taste her own medicine'." Alya explained.

"You got the mayor in on this?" Nino asked, laughing.

"Wow, she is not going to be happy." Adrien declared. This bought about more chuckles from the recovering people.

"But, maybe that will teach her not to always want to be the centre of attention." Marinette stated.

"Maybe, maybe not. You never know what going through that girl's head." Alya remarked.

This earned more chuckles.

Chloe found the bathroom and was literally shaking with anger as she looked in the mirror to reapply her makeup. Suddenly, a purple butterfly shaped light outlines her eyes.

A black and purple butterfly fluttered across to her, and sank into her purse.

"Queen Bee, I am Hawke Moth."

"Unless you can get me the attention I deserve, then I'm not interested."

"But I can get you that, but I'll need a small favour in return."

"Get the miraculouses off of Ladybug and Cat Noir, I know..."

The black and purple sludge like cloud surrounded. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a golden tiara, which was a huge improvement for a start. She also had a yellow skin tight with black lower arms and legs. She also had a pair of bee wings. Last of all, her purse was attached to a black belt, which was around her waist. She looked in her bag and smiled.

"This is going to be very fun, indeed."

She cackled evilly.

In the hall, everyone heard the cackle.

"I think she's finally lost it." Nino muttered.

"No, that's not a crazy cackle." Adrien stated.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? Come on, I've known her since I was 4, so I know what she laughs like."

"Well, what kind of laugh was that?" Marinette asked.

"That was...an evil one."

A figure flew above them. "You all will pay dearly for what you've done to me! And I'll start with whoever made this ridiculous plan for a joke in the first place!"

"Uh oh." Marinette, Alya and Adrien muttered

"Yep, she's officially lost it." Nino mumbled, chuckling.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Akuma

Chapter 2 – The Akuma

"I am Queen Bee! And will all become my slaves!" She announced. "Starting," She began. She turned to Marinette and her friends. "With you." She hissed.

The entire hall rose up into panic as Queen Bee (Chloe), started throwing small honey yellow darts with wicked aim. The entire hall evacuated with lightning speed.

Marinette dove into the janitor's closet after somehow losing the others. She blocked the door off with a chair and looked through the keyhole. No one was around. She let Tikki out.

"That was very crazy." Tikki stated, rubbing her head.

"Sorry Tikki, but Chloe's been Akumatised."

"Again?"

"Yep, and this time she's Queen Bee."

Tikki nodded.

"Tikki, spots on!"

The light subsided, and Marinette was her superhero alter-ego.

Queen Bee fluttered through the halls, looking for her first victim. She flew past the janitor's closet, a little impatient. She turned the corner, but turned back when she heard the janitor closet door bust open.

"Ladybug..." Queen Bee spat softly.

"Chloe, you have to stop this! You're scaring the entire student body!"

"So what!? I want to make them all feel just like me!"

"We do." A voice said. Adrien. "All the time, actually."

Ladybug turned around and Queen Bee looked up. "What are you doing here? You should get to safety!" Ladybug warned.

"No. She needs to hear this from me."

"Hear what?"

"Chloe, you think that everyone adores you because you're the daughter of the mayor." Adrien stated. Queen Bee nodded. "But they don't. Actually Chloe, they hate you. Even Sabrina admitted that you can be really mean sometimes, and she's your best friend." Adrien explained.

Queen Bee dropped to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Hawke Moth asked. "They're lying! Everyone does adore you, Queen Bee, like they should!"

Queen Bee looked at him. "You..." She began. She clenched her hand around the four darts in her arm. "You're lying!" She yelled, throwing the darts. Adrien watched as the darts shot towards, and as Ladybug destroyed them all with her yoyo.

"Go! Run!" She ordered. Adrien did as he was told this time.

"Not so fast!" Queen Bee hissed, throwing four more darts. Ladybug spun her yoyo around again to destroy them, but all four darts slipped through and pinned her to the ground. Queen Bee left her behind and flew after Adrien. She grabbed her arm and flew out of the window. He yelped out in surprise, and stayed quiet as they flew higher and higher. Eventually, they landed on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Queen Bee pinned him to the metal and laughed.

She lifted his chin up so they were looking each other in the eye. "Everyone will adore me. I'll make sure of it." She stated.

"Not everyone. I'd rather be stung by bees and nettles than like you. And that's the truth."

Queen Bee glared at him, and smiled.

"Aw, you must be stalling for your little bug hero. It's of no matter. Soon, the darts will kick in."

"What are you talking about?"

"My darts have a special effect on anything they touch. They make living things my slaves, and inanimate things, well, you'll find out soon enough."

Just as said that, the darts shattered, and Adrien was free. He rubbed his shoulders and looked down, jumping with shock. The usually reddish brown metal of the Eiffel tower was turning golden honey coloured.

"What in the name of-?" He asked.

"That's the second effect. I'm making the Eiffel tower my hive. And you, honey, are my first worker."

"In your dreams, Queenie!" A female voice called. A yoyo wrapped around the spire of the tower and Ladybug swung in, around and back around, kicking Queen Bee in the chest.

"But how did you escape my darts?"

"Alya and Nino. They found me and freed me. Unlucky, the school is turning into a honey covered hive now." Ladybug explained.

"And so is the tower." Adrien added, looking at the growing honey yellow colour. Ladybug looked at Queen Bee and readied her yoyo.

"Didn't you already work it out, Bug Eyes? I have an aim so wicked my darts can get through your yoyo." Queen Bee explained.

"I know, I realised that when you got me pinned to floor in the school building." Ladybug stated. She put her yoyo around her waist. Queen Bee looked confused.

"But I can be a hero without a weapon." Ladybug stated, taking up a fighting stance.

"Ha! You're nothing without your yoyo and without Cat Noir!" Queen Bee stated, readying her darts.

"And it doesn't seem Cat Noir's showing up any time soon." Adrien added.

"Cat Noir has been gone other times. I can handle myself in those kinds of situation. Like right now!" Ladybug stated. With that, she shot forward and engaged in hand to hand combat with Queen Bee. Queen Bee blocked and returned every swipe, punch and kick that Ladybug threw at her.

As this was going across, Adrien was staying out of sight as he crept around. He stayed away from the edge of the tower as he got closer to Queen Bee. When he was close enough, he swiped her purse. Ladybug and Queen Bee separated.

"What do you think you're doing?" Queen Bee demanded.

"Temporarily replacing Cat Noir, that's what! Ladybug, catch!" He stated, throwing the purse. Ladybug caught it and tore it in half. Queen Bee stared her.

The Acuuma flew out.

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilise!" Ladybug announced. She caught the butterfly with her yoyo and caught her yoyo with her hand. She released the butterfly. It was white. "Bye, bye, little butterfly." She stated.

She had obviously previously used a pair of gloves, for she took them off and threw them into the air, calling 'Miraculous Ladybug'. The ladybugs shot through the city and spun around the school building, returning it and its students to their original states. Then they circled the Eiffel tower, returning it to its usual reddish brown colour. Finally, Chloe was de-Akumatised.

The first thing she saw was Ladybug and Adrien. The second thing she saw was her bag, torn in two. She screamed at the sight of it.

"What happened to my purse?" She yelled, scampering over to it.

"Sorry Chloe Bourgeois, but the Akuma was in it I had to break it." Ladybug explained.

"It's of no matter if you absolutely positively definitely HAD to tear in two to save me. Thank you." Chloe stated.

Adrien's jaw hit the floor. "You just said thank you for the first time in about 7 years." He stated.

"So what?" Chloe asked, picking up her ripped purse and the contents that used to be in it. She flicked her phone open and dialled her butler.

"Yes, Miss Bourgeois."

"Jeeves, I need someone to pick me and Adrien up from the top of the Eiffel tower. I'm sure Ladybug has more important things to worry about, like getting back to her own civilian life." Chloe explained.

"My lady, why are you on top of the Eiffel Tower?" Jeeves asked.

Chloe was about to say it as none of his business, but changed her mind last second. "I was Akumatised. How it happened isn't necessary right now, but I need someone to collect me and Adrien Greste from the roof. Also, I'll be needing a purse. Good quality, of course, but I don't really mind what brand. Also, tell the cooks that if they haven't begun making the full course dinner I requested this morning, they can stick with the main dish and dessert. I don't want to exhaust them today and have bad food tomorrow."

"Yes, Miss Bourgeois. A helicopter will arrive to pick you and Mr Adrien up in a few moments."

"Thank you, Jeeves. Oh, and just Chloe is fine."

She hung up, and flicked her phone shut. Ladybug was the first to recover from the shock.

"I'll wait here until the helicopter arrives, just to make sure you get on it safely." She explained.

"Thank you Ladybug." Chloe thanked. She turned to Adrien. "I know it was you, Marinette, Alya and Nino who planned the joke on me to get everyone to ignore me."

"Yeah, about that Chloe..." Adrien began nervously.

"Actually, I have to thank you for it. Acting like the queen all the time led you and your friends to punish me for it, and that ended up with an Akuma attack. Now, I understand the importance of seeing others as equals, not as commoners and slaves. I'll be handing out a lot of apologies tomorrow..."

The helicopter arrived, and lowered down a ladder.

"Need a lift, Ladybug?" Chloe asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I prefer my yoyo. Not a very fan of flying things. I only flew Guitar Villain's dragon because I needed too." Ladybug explained.

"I completely understand. I'll see you around." Chloe replied, climbing up the ladder after Adrien.

Ladybug watched the helicopter leave with her hand son her hips, waving.

"It looks that joke did the job."


	3. Chapter 3 - The List

Chapter 3 – The List

Chloe had Jeeves take Adrien back to his home and alert his father's executive assistant Natalie that he wouldn't need a ride.

She was now sitting her bed with a notepad and pen, writing down a list of things to do for her classmates the following day at school.

'Juleka – a nice compliment and stop calling her a vampire.'

'Rose – a nice compliment, a scrapbook and stop calling her a fairy.'

'Marinette – Leave a box with materials and threads under her desk before she arrives, and stop calling her baker's girl.'

'Alya – Tell her what I know about Ladybug and compliment her blog.'

'Adrien – Apologise for always making him uncomfortable at school, and don't do it anymore.'

'Nino – Ask him to be the DJ for my next birthday party.'

'Sabrina – Give her a purple rose shaped brooch, thank her for carrying her bags and relieve her of homework duty.'

'Alix – Learn her favourite colour and leave a new pair of roller skates of that colour under her desk before she arrives.'

'Nathaniel – Compliment his art, and leave a new set of artistic material under his desk before he arrives.'

'Kim – Tell him that I appreciate his feelings, but have an interest in someone else. Find and return his soccer ball which he lost in the hotel maze.'

'Mylene – Tell her she's a fantastic actor and shouldn't be afraid of doing something wrong.'

'Ivan – Find out which music artist he likes best and give him the newest album.'

'Max – Give him a front-row ticket to the Annual Paris Math and Science Competition.'

She finished the look and was satisfied with it. She pushed a button twice, asking for two maids.

Two maids appeared.

"Yes, Miss Bourgeois?" They asked in sync.

"You may call me Chloe. I need this list to be completed. Only do the things you can do, and not the ones you can't, like finding out which music Ivan likes best or what Alix's favourite colour is, or the ones than need to me to talk to them. Just get the items ready for tomorrow, please." Chloe requested, handing the list to them. The maids nodded.

"Yes, Chloe." They stated as they left, looking at the list.

Chloe sat back down and sighed. She had shoved a box under her bed filled with most of her cosmetics, for she only left the ones she needed out, which were the creams to make her skin soft and spotless, her mascara and her lip gloss. Everything else was in the box. She had also put many of her shampoo bottles in the box, leaving only two out, a vanilla/coconut scented shampoo and a vanilla-raspberry scented conditioner.

She had considered restocking her wardrobe, and had done so with common jeans, tops, cardigans, jackets and shoes. However, she kept her trademark sunglasses, and every top had her trademark stripes in at least two different colours. She hadn't replaced her nightwear because she wasn't planning to have a slumber party. She was currently wearing a pink hooded top and shorts for nightwear as she moved from her bed to her desk, where her new bag was lying. It was large enough for all of her books, with a side pocket for her phone and lip gloss container. She needed room for her books now that Sabrina would be relieved from doing her homework every night, because now she needed to it.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Chloe stated politely.

The door opened. It was her father.

"Chloe, I saw a maid with a box of fabrics and threads in the corridors, loading it into your limo to school tomorrow. Can you explain why?" He asked.

Chloe cleared her throat. "I've been a very cruel girl at school ever since I was sent there, daddy, but now, thanks to a joke that everyone played on me today, I've seen the error of my ways, and I plan to make it up to everyone in every unique way I can, as I know what they all like and dislike."

"And how would you know that?" Her father asked.

"I used their likes and dislikes against them in blackmail attempts. That's behind me now, though, and I'm starting fresh. I even put away most of my cosmetics."

"Oh, that is a big change for you, Chloe. I'm...very proud of you. Seeing the error of your ways and apologising and making things right afterwards is a perfect way to start anew. It is a great trait for a future mayor." Her father replied, ruffling her hair a little. Chloe smiled. It had been years since her mother died.

"I'll let you get some rest. A fresh morning needs a fresh night of sleep." Her father explained. He left the room. Chloe turned the lamp off and smiled.

It had been a long time since her father had said he was proud of her traits and accomplishments.

She felt something she hadn't felt in an equally long time.

This feeling wasn't painted on her face; it was genuine.

She felt happy.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Apology

Chapter 4 – The Apologies

A/N – Yeah I know, this is taking a really long time. But I feel like Chloe has to learn that she needs to become a better person before she gets anything in return for her good deeds.

Okay, on with the story!

Chloe felt the car come to a stop and she glanced out of the window. She took a deep breath in. It was time.

Time for a fresh start.

She had arrived earlier than usual, and it didn't look like anyone was in school yet.

She smoothed her hair down. Instead of putting it up in a usual ponytail with her golden hair tie, she left it down with a blue headband to match her new outfit.

She was wearing a long sleeved black blouse with white sleeves and striped along the torso, blue jeans and white ballet shoes. She had her handbag over her shoulder. It was white, and carried her phone and lip gloss only at the moment.

She cleared her throat. "Thank you for the lift, Jeeves. And for yesterday. Could you help me bring the things in?" She requested.

"Yes, Chloe." Jeeves replced, stepping out of the car at the same time as her. Chloe waited for Jeeves to open the car boot and held the new scrapbook for Rose and the artist material set in her arms. Jeeves held the box of material and thread for Marinette, and they headed inside after Jeeves closed the boot.

When they entered the classroom, it was empty. Miss Bustier must have been at a meeting.

Perfect.

Chloe placed the scrapbook on Rose's seat, the artist material set under Nathaniel's desk and Jeeves placed the box of materials and threads under Marinette's desk. They quickly headed back outside to the car and Chloe waited in the backseat, holding the front row ticket to the Annual Maths and Science competition in her hand before putting it in her bag. It joined the purple rose shaped brooch she had for Sabrina.

After a while, more and more people began to enter the school grounds. One girl appeared and was about to walk up the doors to the doors when her back broke and her books fell out. She looked like she was going to cry when she looked at how bad her bag wad broken. It couldn't possibly be fixed.

Chloe had an idea.

"Jeeves, is the school bag collection still here?" She asked. Jeeves pushed a button, and the seat in front her spat out a tray with several bags on it. The girl's bag had been orange and yellow,s o Chloe picked up a bag with identical colours.

"Well Jeeves, I'll see you this afternoon." She stated. Jeeves nodded as she stepped out of the car again.

She walked over to the girl, adjusting the strap of her own bag as she walked. She looked at the girl, who was collecting her books in a pile.

"Excuse me, little miss." She announced her appearance, making the girl jumping and turn around.

"Chloe Bourgeois!?" She exclaimed.

Chloe nodded, and held out the orange and yellow bag she had collected.

"Here, use this one. I have plenty of spares, so don't worry about returning it." Chloe explained. The girl took the bag happily and placed her books inside.

"Wow, thanks a lot!" She exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

"Happy to help. I'm starting out fresh, so apologies are the first thing on my list. And I'm very sorry if I ever bullied or teased you before. Forgive me?"

"Of course! Thank you so much for the bag!" The girl exclaimed, grinning happily. Chloe waved after her as she entered the school, probably to share the news. Chloe picked the broken bag up and walked back over to her car. She knocked on the window, and Jeeves rolled it down. "Discard of it. She has a much better bag now, and seemed very happy." She instructed. Jeeves took the bag and nodded.

"Have a nice day at school today, Chloe." He replied. Chloe smiled and nodded. She headed into school. She reached her classroom and waited outside, pretending to scroll through her phone. Miss Bustier arrived.

"Can I help you, young lady?" Miss Bustier asked, not recognising Chloe. Chloe looked up. That did it.

"Miss Bourgeois, is that you?" Miss Bustier asked.

Chloe nodded. "I don't need any help, but it looks like you do. Allow me." Chloe started, taking some of the textbooks that Miss Bustier was carrying.

"Why, thank you, Chloe. They just need to be handed around the classroom." Miss Bustier explained.

"Yes miss." Chloe replied, entering the classroom. She placed the books around on everyone's desk.

"Miss Bourgeois, I must admit, the change in your wardrobe choice has shocked quite a bit."

"Miss Bustier, Marinette and Alya had everyone play a prank on me yesterday, but it was doing the wrong thing for the right reason. I needed to see how annoying I could be to other people, and I have. So, I'm starting anew. You may have noticed the boxes underneath Marinette and Nathaniel's desks." Chloe explained.

Miss Bustier nodded.

"They're my way of apologise. In Marinette's box is fabric and thread for her fashion designing career. In Nathaniel's is new artist material for his art career. On Rose's seat is a new scrapbook, too. Also, I have a gift for Max and Sabrina." Chloe explained, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Miss Bourgeois, I think this is a very good improvement towards your classmates. It seems the joke Alya told me about was the perfect way for you to make a change in the better direction." Miss Bustier explained.

"I agree, Miss Bustier, and I have to thank Alya and Marinette for doing it. Without them and that joke, I would have never changed. And the change is making feel happy." Chloe explained.

Miss Bustier nodded and sat down. "Also, one more thing, Miss Bustier." Chloe admitted.

"What is it, Chloe?" Miss Bustier asked.

"Before we take roll call, I'd like to make a special announcement to the class."

"Of course, Chloe. I have no doubt it will be some form of apology?"

"Yes, Miss Bustier, it will be an apology. To everyone in the class for my rude, arrogant, selfish behaviour before now."

"Well, that's quite an apology."

Chloe nodded, and took her seat. More and more people started to walk into the classroom. When Max entered and took his seat, Chloe got to her feet and walked over to him, putting her hand into her purse and taking a hold of the ticket.

"Max?" Chloe asked.

Max looked up from his game device.

"Chloe? Chloe Bourgeois? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, and I have something for you. As an apology for the teasing I've done in my past." Chloe replied. She held out the ticket, and Max took it and looked at it.

Whoa, this is a front-row ticket to the AMSC! You're just giving it to me?"

"Like I said, I'm sorry for all the times I've bullied you, and now I'm making it up to you with this. I know its very important to you, and you should have one of the best seats in the place if you want to see it properly." Chloe explained. Max pocketed the ticket.

"Thanks, Chloe. I forgive you for all the previous bullying times." Max stated. Chloe smiled and returned to her seat. Nathaniel, Rose and Juleka were next to enter the classroom. Everyone in the classroom, except for Chloe who too polite to do so, covered their ears when Rose squealed with delight. Chloe turned around to look at her holding the scrapbook.

"A new scrapbook!" Rose exclaimed, hugging the scrapbook journal.

"But who from?" Juleka asked.

"And new artist equipment?" Nathaniel asked, looking through the book from under his desk, which was now on top of his desk.

Chloe got to her feet. "They're gifts from me to you. I wanted to apologise for all the times I've bullied and teased you. I understand if you do not forgive me because I was very rude and selfish, but I hope you will understand that I'm trying to make a change." She explained.

"Looks like the prank did the trick." Juleka muttered.

"Of course I forgive you, Chloe! This scrapbook is amazing!" Rose exclaimed.

"Me too. Thanks for the art material." Nathaniel added quietly.

"I'm just happy I can help." Chloe replied, taking a seat.

Sabrina was one of the next ones to enter the room, and she sat down next to Chloe. She looked exhausted; like the night had eaten away at her.

"I finished your homework for you, Chloe." Sabrina stated, passing Chloe her books.

Chloe smiled. "Thank you, Sabrina. From now on, you will no longer need to do it for me. I'll do it myself. We can still be friends, though. You were first friend, besides Adrien, I made. I don't want to lose that."

Sbarina's face lit up, and she hugged the blonde girl happily. "Thank you!" She thanked gleefully.

"Also, a gift for being my friend and putting up with my selfishness and arrogance." Chloe stated, digging through her back and pulling out the purple rose shaped brooch. She passed it to Sabrina, who pinned it to her vest in overwhelming joy.

Like always, Marinette was the last one to enter the classroom, and she was just on time.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, you're nearly late every day. Is there any reason for that?" Miss Bustier asked. Marinette took a deep breath in as she sat down.

"I...always...wake up late." Marinette replied.

"You mean you sleep through your alarm clock." Alya muttered, making Marinette glare at her and rest of the class laugh.

Marinette put her bag down and realised the box was underneath her desk. She pulled it out carefully and put in on her desk before opening it. The fabrics and threads astounded.

"No way...Alya, was this you?"

"Nope, not me."

"Who was it?"

Chloe cleared her throat. Miss Bustier nodded, and she stood up and walked to the front of the classroom, looking at her fellow classmates.

All attention was diverted to her, and this time, Chloe was actually nervous about it.

"I have an announcement to make." Chloe stated. This gained murmurs that were quickly stopped by Miss Bustier. Chloe continued. "I want to sincerely apologise to all of you for all of the pain and suffering I've caused you when I've teased and bullied you. The prank you played yesterday made me realise how rude, arrogant and selfish I was to everyone of you every day, and I plan to make it up in any small way I can. I've started with apology gifts for 5 of you. Sabrina, I apologise for always making you exhausted by carrying my things and doing my homework. To make it up to you, I'll do both of those myself from now on. Max, I apologise for always ruining your hard work and messing up your work calculations. To make it up to you, I've given you a front-row ticket to the AMSC. Nathaniel, I apologise for always ruining your art work and teasing you about being an artist. To make it up to you, I've given you a brand new set of art equipment. Rose, I apologise for blackmailing you at many times by suing your favourite things against you. To make it up to you, I've given you a brand new scrapbook for however you wish to use it. I apologise for the ill way I've treated everyone in the class." Chloe explained. She faced Marinette. "Especially you, Marinette. I've been teasing and bullying you for four years straight. To make it up to you, I've given you new fabrics and threads in that box." She explained. She bowed her head. "I hope you will come to accept my apology, and realise that I'm trying to start anew and begin again." She finished her long apology.

There was silence.

Then someone started to clap.

Chloe looked up to see Marinette on her feet, clapping. Alya, seeing her obvious acceptance, stood up and clapped as well. Then Rose stood up and copied them. Juleka and Nathaniel was next, followed by Sabrina. Adrien and Nino were after them. Miss Bustier followed suit. Alix and Kim stood up and did the same. Mylene, Ivan and Max were last to join in. The entire class was applauding her. She felt like an entire 2 kg had been removed from er shoulder and her chest, and she finally breathed, since she had subconsciously held her breath for the reply.

"Thank you, Miss Bourgeois, for that stunning apologetic speech. I have no doubt everyone here has forgiven you." Miss Bustier stated.

"I know I have." Marinette stated.

"Me too." Adrien added.

Chloe's eyes widened, and she smiled as she took her seat. Her new change was going very well. That was perfect for her, because she had never felt happier in her life.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Bee

Chapter 5 – The Bee

Chloe was treated as an equal for the rest of the day. Marinette invited her to eat with her, Alya, Adrien, Nino, Rose, Juleka and Alix. Ivan played his favourite Jagged Stone song for her. Mylene gave her a friendship bracelet.

As further apologetic signs, she told Alya what she knew about Ladybug, she thanked Kim for his feelings but told him unfortunately she was interested in someone else, but she thought Alix might be a good shot for him, and Kim took the advice and asked Alix if she wanted to join him for a skateboard competition at the ramp park.

Alix said yes, and Kim thanked Chloe for the advice again.

She also apologised to Rose and Juleka about calling them vampire and the fairy, and said she wouldn't do again.

She asked Nino if he would like to be the DJ at her next birthday party, which he accepted.

She told Mylene that she's a fantastic actor and she shouldn't be afraid of doing what she's so good at, and Mylene ended up being invited to the drama club, which she accepted.

She told Alix that being a tomboy is just as good as being a girly girl, and they should hang out some time, to which Alix said 'sure'.

And finally, she apologised to Adrien. She apologised for making him uncomfortable and being too selfish to realise it, and said she'd never do it again without his consent. Adrien accepted the apology.

Rumours of her apologies and her fresh start spread like a wildfire, and she was making friends left, right and centre every time she apologised.

At the end of the day, she met Jeeves at the car and climbed in.

"Good day, Chloe?" Jeeves asked.

"An excellent one, Jeeves. The best day I've ever had, in fact. Everyone has accepted my apologies, and accepted my fresh start. I've made tons more friends, some of people I didn't even know were in my year. It's been the perfect day." Chloe replied as the limo pulled away.

"I'm very glad to hear that, Chloe. Your fresh start and new friends is just what you need to be your better self."

"And I'm glad that it happened. I feel so much lighter, like weights have been lifted off of my sugar. I feel like I could breath in forever."

"That's a huge improvement, Chloe. There are no words to adequately express how truly happy I am for you."

The limo came to a stop and Chloe walked into her house/hotel. Her father was waiting by the counter.

"Chloe, I was waiting for you! How did it go with your classmates?" Her father asked.

"It went great, daddy. Everyone accepted my apology and the gifts I gave them, and Adrien's friend is going to be the DJ at my next birthday party! But I'd like to go now, I've got a ton of homework to complete." Chloe explained.

"Okay sweetie, don't let me get in the way of my perfect little angel." Her father replied. Chloe rushed up to her room and sat her desk, and immediately began to do her homework. The quicker she could get it done, the quicker she could have free time.

However, as soon as she set her books down, she saw a small black box near her hand mirror. She looked at it in confusion and pulled it closer to her, pushing her textbooks to the side carefully.

She opened the box in interest, and saw one item sitting inside of it. A hair comb. It has golden teeth, and a bee shaped handle There were five black stripes on the yellow bee, and it looked like it was smiling.

"A hair comb? Did daddy get me this?" She wondered, leaving the hair comb out of the box. She placed it on the table and rummaged around for something. She found it, and took her headband out. She used the bobble she found to twist her hair into a side bun, and slid the comb into it. She smiled. When she looked around, her jaw hit the floor, for there was a yellow sphere of light above her desk. She poked it, and it disappeared.

In its place was a large bee like creature with a fluffy neck and two black stripes horizontal across its body. Its large head had two yellow antennae. It's eyes were brown.

"What the-? Who are you?" Chloe exclaimed, looking at the creature in shock.

"Calm down, please, and do not be afraid." The creature spoke.

It spoke. Chloe freaked out silently and bought a glass down over the creature.

"Very well, if this will keep you calm." The creature stated.

"What are you?" Chloe asked.

"I am a Kwami, and my name is Lissa. I represent the Bee Miraculous, and the power of teamwork."

"Huh?"

"Do you know of Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

"Of course I do! They're the heroes that always save Paris from the Akumas that Hawke Moth sends in."

"Correct!" Lissa did a twirl in the glass.

"Okay, so what about them?"

"Well, they have Kwamis that help them transform too! Ladybug's Kwami is called Tikki, and Cat Noir's Kwami is called Plagg. They repsent the two strongest parts of this world, creation and destruction, respectively."

"Is that why Hawke Moth is after their Miraculouses?" Chloe asked.

"Correct again! Hawke Moth wants the Miraculouses so he can use their power to take over and rule the entire world, which is something those two Miraculouses can do in the wrong hands." Lissa explained.

"And if you're a Kwami, then does that mean I can transform too?" Chloe asked. Lissa nodded.

"So I'll get to help Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Chloe asked. Lissa nodded again.

"That's gonna be so awesome...!" She gaped at her new found powers.

"Hold on, kid, it's not that easy." Lissa stopped her thought train from going wild.

"Why not? All I have to do is transform and then use my weapon to help them catch the Acuuma, right?"

"Yes, but its not that simple. First, I'll have to teach you about your new outfit, your new weapon and your hero name."

"Please don't say its Queen Bee..." Chloe pleaded.

"No, its not Queen Bee, don't worry. I know all about your previous Akumatisations, so I know why you don't it to be that. Your hero name will be Stingerbee." Lissa explained.

"Stingerbee?" Chloe repeated.

"If you haven't subconsciously noted, Ladybug and Cat Noir both have three syllables, and so does every other Miraculous wielder." Lissa explained.

"But Hawke Moth only has two syllables."

"That's because Hawke Moth is a different version of Papillon, his original name, which does have three syllables."

"Right, I understand that. So what will my outfit look like?" Chloe asked. She lifted the cup up, releases Lissa, who smiled.

"Your outfit will be a skin tight yellow suit with black lower arms and legs, and two black striped across your body, like me!" Lissa explained. "Also, you'll have a yellow mask with one black stripe going over the eyes."

"What about the weapon? I would prefer something like a yoyo or staff, because they seem very helpful." Chloe explained.

"Your main weapon will be a golden yellow sceptre with a blue crown shaped top. Like Ladybug and Cat Noir, you will have a special attack. It is called Honey Bomb. You can only use it once, and it will fire from the top of your staff and hit the thing that will be most useful in a plan to trap the Akuma. When you use Honey Bomb, the hair comb will begin to lose its stripes, and after 5 minutes, you will return to normal. Every minute, a stripe will be lost, and the hair comb will bleep to let you know." Lissa explained.

"A sceptre, huh? Sounds a lot like Cat Noir's staff, so it's preferable. It sounds perfect."

"Oh, and two more things."

"Yes?"

"First, it is unlikely Ladybug and Cat Noir will tell you their civilian identities, so there is no point asking them in the first place."

"Okay, and second?"

"Second, you'll have wings."

"Wings?" Chloe repeated.

Lissa nodded. "You will be able to fly like a bee, and buzz like a bee. You can use the buzz to your advantage, as a distraction usually."

"That sounds so awesome. But I do have one question. How am I supposed to balance homework, important events and being Stingerbee all at once?"

"You can manage it, Chloe Bourgeois. Ladybug and Cat Noir can. Also, you could tell them at times of important events for you and your father and on 'tons-of-homeowrk' days that you may have to leave earlier than they would."

"Okay, I can manage that. So, how do I trigger the transformation?" Chloe asked.

Lissa was interrupted by a huge scream followed by a crash elsewhere in teh city. The screan sounded like Alya. The Bubbler took to the sky.

"What the-? Is that the Bubbler?" Chloe asked.

"I think now's a greater time than any to transform with me. Just say, Stripes On. And remember about the hair comb!" Lissa warned.

Chloe nodded. "Okay Lissa, Stripes On!"


	6. Chapter 6 - In Action

Chapter 6 - In Action

Chloe gained the outfit that Lissa had said she would. It dissolved on to her body when Lissa became a yellow ball of light that sank into her hair comb.

She looked at herself in the full length mirror by her bed, and gasped.

"Oh, this looks perfect! I just love the stripes!"

There was a knock on her door.

"Chloe, is everything okay?" It was her father.

"Everything's fine daddy!" She called back. "I'm just looking through some of my new clothes!"

"Okay dear, don't let me interrupt." Her father replied. Footsteps told her he was leaving.

She sighed with relief and walked out on to her balcony. She looked behind her to see her wings.

"Okay, how do I fly?"

She concentrated on making her wings flutter, and they did, and she rose into the air. She quickly rose into the air, and learned how to steer easily.

The Bubbler laughed in the distance as bubbles rose from the streets, capturing adults and taking them sky high.

"Okay Bubbler, where are you hiding? Stingerbee is out to find you."

 **A/N - Whenever they transform, I'm going to refer to Marinette, Adrien and Chloe with their superhero names**

Stingerbee shot above the streets of Paris. She realised that her hair would stay fixed in this form, so she didn't worry about it. She did keep a close eye on her hair comb, because if it fell out, she would fall out of the sky.

She found the Bubbler in hand to hand combat with Ladybug at the base of the Eiffel tower. The Bubbler was winning, and Cat Noir hadn't showed up.

So she thought.

"Who are you?" Cat Noir's voice asked from a lamp post near by. Stingerbee turned around to see him sitting there in interest.

"The name's Bee, Stingerbee. Hope you have room for one more Miraculous." She winked.

Cat Noir looked at her in bewilderment.

"Well, if you can help, now's the time. What's your special move?"

"It's called Honey Bomb. My sceptre crates a ball of sticky honey that sticks to the place that it will be most useful in trapping the Akuma. I don't think it will attached to their feet, though." She joked.

Cat Noir gave it some thought. "I'll talk to LB, and take over so she can talk."

He jumped down on to the street. He and Ladybug had a short conversation and Cat Noir took over with the hand to hand combat. Stingerbee saw Ladybug swing on top of a roof, and landed on it to join her.

"So, you're another Miraculous holder, huh? Tikki never told me there were any other than bug, cat and butterfly. Do you know if there are more?"

"Nope, no clue. Lissa just told me what I could do when transofrmed, and I heard the Bubbler, so I transformed and came to find you."

"So, what's your special attack?"

"Honey Bomb. It creates a sticky honey surface that lands on the thing most useful to trap the Akumatised person."

A very useful thing to have, I might say. It would make getting the Akuma object much faster, and leave us with more civilian time."

"I agree. So, is there any plan yet?"

"I thinking we use your Honey Bomb, and then my Lucky Charm to figure out what do with the sticky surface, the object I get and Cat Noir's Cataclysm."

"Sounds like a plan. There's just one thing. I'm not sure how to activate my Honey Bomb."

"That's easy. Just call the name of it out and raise the thing it uses to fire. For me, its my yoyo. For Cat Noir, its his right hand."

"Lissa said it was the sceptre." Stingerbee raised her staff into the air. "Honey Bomb!"

The head of her sceptre glowed a little, and a honey coloured ball of light appeared, floating above it. Stingerbee started to see everything in grey, and one place in particular lit up yellow with black stripes.

"Like with my lucky, you should be seeing everything in grey and something flash up in colour. Where's the colour?" Ladybug asked.

Stingerbee looked around again. "It's the right side leg of the Eiffel tower, on the area that facing us, a little way off the ground."

"Then fire. You said it'd find its own way there."

"Right. So, um, fire?" Stingerbee asked unsurely. The ball of honey coloured light flew from her sceptre and darted around the action before hitting the right leg of the Eiffel tower.

"Lucky Charm!"

Ladybug's Lucky Charm appeared. It was a bubble blower. Stingerbee's hair comb bleeped as a stripe was lost.

"What in the name of-? What am I supposed to with this?" Ladybug asked. She started looking around. Her vision must have done the same as Stingerbee's did.

"I need you to go one on one with the Bubbler. Can you do that?"

"I'm not sure. I never took self defense class when I had the chance."

"Well, I think your Kwami can handle that. Thanks to her, you should subconsciously know what to do. I need to tell Cat Noir the plan I have in mind."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it, LB."

"Coming from you, I like that nickname. Cat Noir overuses it."

Stingerbee nodded and jumped down. She joined Cat Noir as her hair comb bleeped a second time.

"What's up, Stingerbee?"

"Ladybug wants to talk to you. I'll take over."

"Go for it. Be careful of his right hand, it packs a punch."

"Noted."

Stingerbee and Cat Noir swapped places, and Cat Noir joined Ladybug on the roof. The third bleep took place.

"Oh, a little buzzy bee has come to play." Bubbler stated as he and Stingerbee started to punch and block.

The exchange seemed endless. Stingerbee saw Ladybug swing behind the leg of the Eiffel Tower that had her Honey Bomb on it, but Cat Noir was no where to be seem. Ladybug made a signal with her arms which looked like wings. She got the hint, and fluttered her wings slightly. The fourth bleep went off.

"Oh, so this bee can fl-what the-?!" Bubbler was cut off by his own interruption and bubbles floated through the air.

The fight stopped.

"Who dares use bubbles other than m-arrgh!" Bubbler was cut off again by himself as the bridge collapsed. Stingerbee guessed it was an act of Cataclysm.

Bubbler only fell a few feet before his jet pack kicked in and kept in the air via bubble power

Something whooshed. It was Ladybug's yoyo, which tightened around Bubbler's arms and torso and pulled him backwards. He landed in the Honey Bomb substance. Cat Noir met Stingerbee and they high fived and Ladybug took Bubbler's bubble wand and snapped it in two. The Acuuma flew out.

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilise!"

The now white butterfly fluttered away happily.

"Bye bye, little guy." Stingerbee stated, smiling.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The bubble blower (which Ladybug had used to make the bubbles that distracted Bubbler so Cat Noir could destroy the bridge) exploded in a swarm of small ladybugs. They whizzed around and returned all bubbles to the ground befor epopping them, freeing all of the adults. Then they proceeded to fix the bridge and get rid of the Honey Bomb substance so Bubbler could fall to his knees before turning back into Nino.

Nino looked up and around. "What happened?"

Ladybug and Cat Noir fist bumped. "Pound it."

They remembered about Stingerbee, and smiled.

Stingerbee smiled too. "Pound it." She joined the fist bump.

"No way, a new hero! And you have wings!" Alya's voice announced.

Stingerbee remembered about her transformation.

"Sorry, maybe some other time! I'm about to change back! Got to fly!"

Stingerbee flew off quickly, and landed on her balcony just as the transformation wore off.

Chloe sighed with relief and caught Lissa in her hands. She looked tired.

"You get tired after transforming?"

"All Kwamis do. It takes up our energy to transform and use the special moves."

"How do you regain energy?"

"Two ways. One is sleep. The other is different for all Kwamis, depending on their preference."

"What is it?"

"We eat different kinds of food. Tikki has cookies. Plagg has cheese. I like nougat."

"Nougat?"

"The sweet confectionery, you know? Sometimes it comes coated in chocolate, but I don't like chocolate."

"What flavour?"

"Strawberry or raspberry, I don't mind which."

"I'll have some ordered right away, Lissa."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Warning

Chapter 7 - The Warning

Chloe and Lissa had gotten closer to each other as the days passed. A week passed, and Chloe was sitting at her desk at school. She had her hair in a braid, and the comb was pushed through the top. Miss Bustier was telling the class about the laws of the city, when the presentation screen went blue, and then swirled between green, purple and blue.

"That's odd..." Miss Bustier muttered, tapping away at her keyboard.

Nothing worked.

"Oh my, it seems this computer has a mind of its own." Miss Bustier stated. She switched it off completely, but the projector continued to play the swirling colours.

"What in the name of Paris...?" Sabrina wondered out loud.

Whispers began.

"Chloe, what do you think happened?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know, but this doesn't happen naturally." Chloe replied.

"Miss Bustier, should I take a look?" Max volunteered.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary." A voice stated. It was too familiar to everyone.

The entire class squealed when Hawke Moth's pictures appeared on the screen. Their screams were joined by the rest of the school by the sound of it. Chloe paid attention to the screen. Marinette and Adrien seemed awfully intrigued as well.

"Do not worry yourselves, I am but an image. Ladybug, Cat Noir, I have seen that you have gained a new team mate. She wields the Bee Miraculous, and goes by the name Stingerbee. Am I correct?"

There were more threats when a voice came from behind Hawke Moth, quietly whispering the answer "yes". Chloe recognised it instantly.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed. There came gasps from the rest of the class.

"Do not worry yourselves. No harm will come to Mayor Bougeois, on one condition." Hawke Moth began. "The three heroes of Paris will bring me their Miraculouses. I'll leave some clues for you so you know where to find me. You have until the sun disappears. If you have not given yourselves over by then, who knows what my new accomplice will do to the mayor?"

"Accomplice?" Most of the class asked at once.

"That's right!" A third familiar voice announced.

"Lila!" Marinette, Alya, Adrien and Chloe exclaimed at the same time.

"My name is Volpina, the wielder of the real Fox Miraculous. Since Creation and Destruction gained Teamwork, Control has been joined by Illusion. Beauty and Protection are still out there somewhere, and we intend to find them all!" The girl announced.

"Creation, Destruction, Teamwork, Control, Illusion, Beauty and Protection?"

"Please, everyone, for your own safety, return home immediately. Your homework to research our main laws!" Miss Bustier instructed. The screen switched off.

Once outside, Chloe jumped into her car and Jeeves drove back to the hotel immediately. Chloe ran up to her room and finally let Lissa out.

"What did Hawke Moth mean by those things? Creation, Destruction, Teamwork, Control, Illusion, Beauty and Protection?" She asked.

Lissa sighed. "The Ladybug of Creation. The Black Cat of Destruction, the Bee of Teamwork, the Butterfly of Control, the Fox of Illusion, the Peacock of Beauty and the Turtle of Protection. These are the seven Miraculouses. Most of their whereabouts still remain unknown. However, Ladybug possesses Creation, Cat Noir possesses Destruction, you possess Teamwork, Hawke Moth possesses Control, and if that girl Volpina was telling the truth, then she possesses Illusion."

"What about Protection and Beauty?"

"The Turtle of Protection belongs to the Great Guardian. The Kwami is Wayzz. I do not know about the Peacock of Beauty, but I do know that whoever owns it has to be male, because the Kwami is also male. His name is Ferris. The Butterfly is Nooroo, and the fox is...I don't remember."

"And the peacock is the only one still lost?"

Lissa nodded.

Chloe thought through her options carefully.

"I need to talk to Ladybug and Cat Noir. My father is important to everyone in the city, so we need to get him back somehow. But we need to find out a way of doing that without losing the Miraculouses before the sun goes down."

"Where do we find Ladybug and Cat Noir, though?"

A scream and a roar came from the streets of Paris.

"I have a feeling we'll know." Chloe stated.

Lissa nodded, and flew over to the door to lock it while Chloe restyle her hair in a bun behind her left ear and pushed the comb through it.

Lissa nodded, ready for action.

"Lissa, Stripes On!"

 **Ooh, Cliffhanger!**

 **Get back soon to find out what happens!**

 **Will the miraculous team be able to get to Hawke Moth's hidden lair and save Mayor Bougeois?**

 **Or will they have no other choice than to give up Tikki, Plagg and Lissa for his release and the safety of Paris?**

 **And is Volpina actually real?**

 **I actually haven't decided properly yet. I'll let you know when I do with a new update!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Swarm

Chapter 8 - The Swarm

 **A/N - I got asked to use 'Chat Noir' instead of 'Cat Noir', so Imma gonna do it.**

The roar echoed through the city and mingled with the terrified and panicked screams and squeals of fright and shock.

Stingerbee was flying above the chaotic mess that this new Akuma had created. She reached the centre of the problem.

A dinosaur.

A Tyrannosaurus Rex, to be exact.

It roared again.

"Stingerbee, looks like you made it first."

Ladybug and Chat Noir were behind her.

"Is that...Animan?" Chat Noir asked.

"Looks like it." Ladybug replied.

"Who's Animan?"

"Another Akumatised villain. This must be Hawke Moth's idea of giving directions. We need to get rid of it, now, before that T-Rex wrecks the city." Chat Noir explained. The T-Rex roared and started to run away, not bringing any destruction to the vehicles or buildings.

"Is that odd?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"What in the name of...?"

Stingerbee fluttered her wings and took to the air. "Call me absolutely _buzzing with madness,_ but I think we should follow it."

"Looks like my attitude's rubbed off on someone."

"Whatveer, but you have a point, Stingerbee."

Stingerbee shot through the air after the T-Rex as Ladybug and Chat Noir followed quickly on the rooftops. The T-Rex came to a halt at the base of the Eiffel Tower and looked up at it.

"Is this some kind of clue?"

"Maybe we should go to the top?"

"I'll go. It'll be faster." Stingerbee offered.

Ladybug and Chat Noir gave her a nod of approval just as the T-Rex Akuma melted back into his normal human form. A black butterfly turned white on its own accord, and fluttered away as she climbed through the air.

Stingerbee came to a halt at the top of the tower and landed, looking around.

"Stingerbee, wonderful to see you."

It was Dark Cupid. ( **A/N: Dislocoeur for you French fanatics)**

"Dark Cupid?" She exclaimed, turning around.

Dark Cupid stared her down.

"Well little buzzy bee, time does fly, but I have a message to deliver to you and your teammates, directly from Hawke Moth." Dark Cupid began.

"I'm listening."

Dark Cupid cleared his throat. "The ladybug flutters, the black cat plays, the bee buzzes, in what place?"

"A park?"

"You're smarter than you look, Stingerbee. Well, that's your next destination."

With that, Dark Cupid melted back into his original human form, Kim.

"What the-? What happened?"

"Hold on." Stingerbee stated. She took a hold of his wrist and flew back down. She let Kim drop on to the floor, and told him to find somewhere safe to stay. He left quickly.

"So, what happened up there?"

"Dark Cupid, and he gave us a message. It was a riddle, but I worked it out. We have to go to the park."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

They headed as fast as they could to the park, which was empty except for one person.

Darkblade.

"Four Akumas in one day? This is getting out of hand." Chat Noir remarked.

"Commoners, I do not wish to fight you, merely to lead you. Hawke Moth is waiting for you."

Stingerbee, Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other, and somehow seemed to telepathically make the same decision.

Ladybug spoke up.

"Lead the way."


	9. Chapter 9 - The Chase

Chapter 9 - The Warehouse

 ** _Previously in The Bees Knees:_**

 ** _First, Bubbler appeared to fight. The reasons for this are unknown. Next, Animan appeared as a T-Rex and led the three Miraculous heroes to the Eiffel Tower, where he was de-Akumatised without Ladybug's help. At the top of the Eiffel Tower was Dark Cupid, who told Stingerbee a riddle leading them to the park. And the fourth and final Akuma of the day is Darkblade, who says he has come to lead the heroes to Hawke Moth, who is waiting for them._**

 ** _Will Ladybug, Chat Noir and Stingerbee find the real Hawke Moth? Or is it just a disguise?_**

Darkblade struck fear into everyone's minds and hearts as he led the three Miraculous heroes through the streets of Paris, obviously being told to refrain from attacking anyone, including the Creation, Destruction and Teamwork wielders. He led them to the harbor and along to a large set of abandoned warehouses. The metal wire gates had a chain and a lock keeping it together, but the lock was unlocked.

"What's the point in having an unlocked lock?" Chat Noir muttered.

Stingerbee and Ladybug shrugged their shoulders.

Darkblade led them to Warehouse 13, and pointed his sword at the door. Then, the white butterfly flew out of him, and he returned to being Adrien Agreste's fencing teacher.

"What happened?"

"That doesn't matter right now. Things could get incredibly dangerous, so you need to leave and find somewhere safe. We believe Hawke Moth is in there."

"Oh my, that is big news. Well, I'll be on my way." With that, he left.

Ladybug, Chat Noir and Stingerbee looked at the door, an air of nervousness and curiosity around them all.

"Should we knock, or just burst straight in?" Ladybug wondered.

"I say we bust in down, movie style."

"I'm in."

Ladybug looked at the door again.

Before she could kick it down, it lifted open.

 _On it's own._

If Stingerbee was nervous before, now she was going on to have a panic attack. She never told anyone this, but she wasn't a big fan of creepy things like that.

Ladybug twirled her yoyo around and high speed. Chat Noir and Stingerbee readied their own weapons for combat.

They stepped inside.

The lights switched on thanks to the motion sensors that had been installed.

"Mayor Bougeois!" Ladybug exclaimed.

In the centre of the room was the Mayor, tied to a chair and gagged with a hankerchief.

Chat Noir started to untie the rope while Ladybug sorted the gag out and Stingerbee kept watch for any sign of trouble. When the gag was on the floor, Mayor Bougeois took a deep breath.

"It's a trap!"

The door slammed shut against the floor with a clatter of metal on concrete, and the lights turned off again.

Chat Noir immediately grabbed the wrists of Ladybug and Stingerbee and his eyes darted around, trying to see something int he green light caused by his night vision.

"See anything?"

In Chat Noir's line of sight, something darted through the shadows. It was too small to be the grown man that Hawke Moth was.

"Yeah, I do, and you're not going to like it."

"Well, what is it?"

The figure darted past again, this time jumping up into the ceiling foundations above.

"I tricked you good!"

"Volpina!"

Someone jumped down from above and landed on Chat Noir's head, jumping off of him and somersaulted on to the ground. She turned around.

"Yep, it's me, and you three are so gullible. It was my plan to lure you here under the name of Hawke Moth so I could defeat you for good and give your Miraculouses to my master." Volpina explained.

"Think again, furball."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I meant her."

Volpina laughed. It was an evil laugh that seemed to make the walls quiver with fright. Ladybug, Chat Noir and Stingerbee stared her down; for Ladybug and Stingerbee it was her general location they stared down. She raised her flute to her mouth and played a small tune very quickly. Several of the previously Akumatised people appeared, in Akumatised form.

Lady WiFi, Pharaoh, Rogercop, Evillustrator, Stormy Weather, Mr Pigeon, Copycat, Horificator, Mime, Princess Fragrance.

They were all there. It was only them. Only the 10 of them.

"10 Akumas!? Are you serious!?"

Ladybug stared at them, and smiled.

"They're illusions."

Stingerbee smiled too.

"Let's do this."


	10. Chapter 10 - Volpina

Chapter 10 - The Fox

Stingerbee stared her down. She knew that Lila had tried to get closer to Adrien by lying about having a real Miraculous when hers was just a fake, but she was beginning to wonder if her necklace was real or not.

Volpina was the first to attack, having her illusions swarm the three heroes. Every time Stingerbee hit one, the illusions disappeared in a poof of smoke that quickly faded.

Volpina was soon left alone.

She played her flute again.

More copies of her appeared around the room, and the real Volpina seemed to disappear.

"Uh oh." Chat Noir stated.

"Lucky Charm!"

A flashlight appeared.

"Same as last time." Ladybug stated. She shone the flashlight around the room, and only one of the Volpina's flinched at the light in their eyes.

"Honey Bomb!" Stingerbee announced.

She fired the sticky substance and it hit the wall behind Volpina, who was still recovering from the light that Ladybug was hitting her with.

Chat Noir kept his eyes away from the flash light as he ran towards Volpina and easily pushed her on to the sticky substance. Ladybug walked over to her and took the necklace. She gasped when it was taken from her neck, but she didn't transform back like a normal Miraculous wielder would have.

Ladybug smashed the necklace's tail-shaped charm in her hands and dropped the thing on the floor.

A black butterfly flew out of it.

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug announced, swinging her yoyo around.

The white butterfly fluttered away as the second stripe on the hair comb and the second dot on the earrings disappeared.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" The red and black flashlight exploded into ladybugs that swarmed around, untying the mayor completely and getting rid of the Honey Bomb substance on the wall. Volpina turned back to normal just as soon as the necklace did, and she picked it up.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay, Lila?"

"Ladybug! I'm so sorry! I was still a little mad about the first time I was Akumatised and I had this strange dream last night about you teling me that I was worthless so I got mad and I was still mad when I woke up and Hawke Moth offered to turn me into a superhero better than you so I accepted and I kidnapped Mayor Bougeois and I guess you know the rest after that."

"It's alright now, Lila. No one is hurt, and we got rid of the Akuma. And just so you know, you shouldn't be mad. You just shouldn't lie anyway, okay?" Ladybug asked.

Lila asked. Stingerbee and Ladybug's miraculouses bleeped again.

"Oh no, got to fly!" Stingerbee stated. She saluted with two fingers before flying out of the warehouse and back home.

She landed on the balcony just as the transformation wore off. Lissa looked exhausted, so Chloe placed her on her bed and gave her two pieces of strawberry flavoured nougat to regain energy.

"It's a shame that it wasn't the real Miraculous, don't you think?" Chloe asked.

Lissa nodded. "But it seems that Hawke Moth knows more than we think he does. I think its time that you meet the Great Guardian, and learn everything you might need to know about the Butterfly of Control. Ladybug and Chat Noir already have."

"Meet the Great Guardian?"

"He has the Turtle of Protection, Wayzz. Wayzz is the oldest and most knowledgeable Kwami there is of the seven of us. If anyone knows what to do, it's him."

Chloe thought about it as she tied her hair into a ponytail with a blue hair band and pushed the hair comb through it.

"Okay, Lissa, lead the way."

 **Sorry about the short chapters so far, but there are a lot of events I needed to get through before they meet the Great Guardian (Master Fu) and Wayzz, the Turtle Kwami, so I needed these small chapters to go up first. Wayzz and Master Fu will explain some important things in the next chapter, so you may have to pay attention. Maybe not if you already know it thanks to the previous chapters (or episodes, I guess, kind of, not really).**

 **See ya soon!**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Great Guardian

Chapter 11 - The Great Guardian

Lissa directed Chloe though the streets of Paris. They came to a stop at the door of an old Chinese-looking building, with Chinese sliding doors. Chloe slid it open carefully and followed Lissa through the hallways. The entire place was deserted.

"Are you sure its okay to be here without permission?" Chloe asked unsurely.

"The Great Guardian knows I am with you, Chloe. He is the one who gave me to you when your reformed from your past self. He knew I would bring you here eventually."

"If you says so, Lissa. I'll trust your word."

Lissa led Chloe to a wooden door, probably the only door in the place that pushed open like a normal door. Chloe pushed it open.

An old man in a red shirt and khakis was kneeling on a cushion on the floor.

Lissa waved as Chloe looked at him unsurely.

"Greetings, Stingerbee."

Chloe stepped in. The door closed behind her, making her jump. What startled her even more was the green Kwami that had closed it. It was all greenw ith yellow eyes, and a green shell like appendage on its back.

"The Turtle of Protection?"

Lissa nodded. Chloe sat on her knees on the cushion opposite the man, whom she estimated was the Great Guardian.

"I'm sure Lissa has already told you enough information for you to understand the basic situation you are currently in. I am the Great Guardian, Master Fu. I possess the Turtle of Protection, Wayzz."

The small green Kwami bowed its head as a greeting. Chloe bowed her head back in polite reply. Wayzz's eyes seemed to give a look of approval.

"I am sure you have many questions, Chloe Bourgeois, most likely beginning with 'why did I choose you'." Master Fu stated.

Chloe just nodded.

"The answer to that question is simple. I didn't choose you. I merely bought Lissa to you. Lissa sensed your reformation and your ability to help others, and wanted to further that to the advantage of the city."

Lissa nodded. "It's true! I felt you're strong will to help others in need, so I chose you, and Master Fu and Wayzz bought me to you."

"I have a question, about the other Miraculouses, and the Kwamis in them. I know Ladybug has Creation, Chat Noir has Destruction, I have Teamwork, you have Protection and Hawke Moth has Control, but what about Illusion and Beauty? Where are they?"

"That, unfortunately, is a question I have little knowledge to answer with. The Volpina you fought earlier was an Akuma of Hawke Moth. He is getting stronger, but I am afraid that I can offer no more help to the distributon of Miraculouses to help you, Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Why not?"

"Because I do not possess anymore."

Chloe was confused.

"The Fox, Vixxen, of Illusion, was stolen and disappeared long ago. As for the Peacock, Ferris, of Beauty, well...I will say that it had a previous owner, a young woman called Penny, who retired from her work as a hero when she had a son, but the Peacock Pin was never returned to me, and I never found it. It seems it is in a place that Wayzz and I cannot sense."

"Hold on, Lissa said the owner of the peacock could only be male because the Kwami was male."

"It is true that it is ideal for the owner of a Miraculous to be the same gender as their Kwami, but it is not necessary. The Kwamis have always been sophisticated and able in bodies that do not match their gender."

"So, Ferris could be owned by a girl, then?"

"Actually," Wayzz began. "If my memory serves me correct, he preferred to serve females over males. He stated that they were more befitting of his natural beauty."

"I have to say I agree with him." Lissa giggled. "Sorry." She apologised when Wayzz looked at her disapprovingly.

Master Fu shook his head. "Unlike Ferris, the other Kwamis prefer owners with the same gender as them. Thus, I gave Tikki of Creation to Ladybug and Plagg of Destruction to Chat Noir, instead of the other way around."

"It was supposed to be the other way around?"

"Well, it seemed that Ladybug's civillian bad luck matched Plagg's myth behind the 'black cat curse', but he refused to be with a female. Tikki didn't mind."

"I understand, but this doesn't explain how Illusion and Beaity could be found."

"Yes, back on topic, my apologies. You are very straightforward girl, and I sense that you don't like being left in the dark, meaning you dislikes not knowing the truth."

"That's true. I'll do anything I can to get to bottom of a mystery."

"Then perhaps it would be wise to give you the clues Wayzz and I can access to the Kwamis of Illusion and Beauty."

"You can sense clues?"

"Smells, small sights, a little sound, that is all. But it should be more than enough to aid your hunt."

"I'll do it."

"Very well, Miss Bourgeois. The Fox, Vixxen, of Illusion, is hidden in plain sight. The Peacock, Ferris, of Beauty, is hidden in the safest spot of the Agreste Mansion."

"The Agreste Mansion?"

Master Fu nodded.

"Hidden in plain sight...the miraculous is a necklace like the Akuma inhabited, right?"

"Correct. It is a necklace with a fox tail shaped charm." Wayzz interjected.

"So, if its hidden in plain sight, it must be in some sort of jewellery shop."

"That seems like the wisest decision."

"And the safest place in the Agreste Mansion...I might have to do some poking around as Stingerbee to get close enough, because in civillain form like this, I don't if they'd let me search around too much."

"Very well. There is one thing you must never do." Master Fu began.

"What is it, Master Fu?" Chloe questionned.

"You must never let Hawke Moth get his hands on anymore Miraculouses once you find them. If he does gain anymore real ones, even Creation and Destruction wouldn't be enough to defeat him. His powers would be far too great."

"I understand, Master Fu. I should get searching straight away."

"And I will leave Lissa under your care. Take good care of her and yourself, in civillian and hero form."

"Yes, Master Fu. I will, no doubt."

With that, Chloe rose to her feet and left the room.

The door closed behind them.

Master Fu winced and put his hand over his right side.

"Master? Are you hurt?" Wayzz questionned, concern in his voice and eyes.

"Wayzz, my friend," Master Fu began.

Wayzz looked at him in horror as he said the following words.

"I am afraid, old friend, it is time for you to choose a new owner."

 **Oooh, cliff hanger!**

 **What's wrong with Fu?**

 **Will Wayzz choose a new owner, or will he choose to stay with Fu?**

 **And where exactly are the missing Miraculouses of Fox and Peacock?**

 **Will Chloe find them?**

 **Is Lila going to get another chance? (Probably)**

 **Will Stingerbee, Ladybug and Chat Noir have a chance to discover who Hawke Moth really is?**

 **Find out later!**

 **Ha ha ha! I'm evil**


	12. Chapter 12 - Wayzz's Journey

Chapter 12 - Wayzz's journey

Wayzz heard the words in despair.

"Find a new owner?"

"I am sorry Wayzz, but I fear I am too weak to continue much longer. At the age of 186, a man does have his weaknesses."

"But master, if there was anyone worthy of the Protection miraculous, we would have known."

"I understand that you do not want to part with me, Wayzz," Master Fu began. "But if Hawke Moth is getting strong enough to bring back previously Akumatised villains, then Ladybug, Chat Noir and Stingerbee are going to need all the help they can receive from everyone who can possibly help them. I have two requests."

"I understand, Master."

"Request 1: Find a new owner, someone who is wise enough to make the right decision all the time, even if it makes others disappointed or upset."

"And request 2?"

"Do not make the same mistake I made with Nooroo."

Wayzz's eyes widened at the thought of how Hawke Moth could be torturing Nooroo. A Kwami could only do so much work without being fed and without any rest. And he imagined that Nooroo was only getting the minimal amount he needed.

"Wayzz." Master Fu's soft voice made him snap back to reality. "It is time for you to go. When you find the right one, discover their name and address and tell me. I will make it my last mission to give them this wristlet. Then, I'm afraid I must leave you to do what is right for the city."

Wayzz looked at his master. But as the right thing to do, Wayzz couldn't argue against Fu's requests.

"I start my search at once. And I will not fail you."

"I know you won't, Wayzz. You never have."

The green kwami soared above the streets, mind and soul focused on finding the right new owner. He stayed hidden when he got closer, staying near the rooftops and often diving into drains in the side of the road to avoid being seen.

"A new master, one as wise as Master Fu...I don't believe it is possible."

He continued to fly around and found the house of the Agreste family. As he flew over it, he sensed something...odd.

Something...

Familiar...

Intrigued by the sense, he surprisingly put his current mission on hold and dived to the roof for a closer look. He disappeared in a poof of green and reappeared inside. He flew around. The place was completely deserted, its white halls shining with loneliness.

"The Agreste family is rich, I have to admit I was expected more people to be here." Wayzz muttered to himself as he carefully drifted through the halls and around the building.

The odd feeling returned in a hallway with three doors, two in a pair and one standing alone. He flew over to the double doors, but when he poofed to the other side, the feeling disappeared. He poofed back into the hallway and into the room behind the single door, but immediately flew behind the nearby curtain for there were two people inside.

"Mr Agreste, your meeting is waiting."

The blonde haired man rose from his desk and walked out of the room with the woman, his assistant. The door closed and clicked to show it had been locked from the outside.

Of course, that couldn't stop a Kwami like Wayzz.

Wayzz peeked out of the curtain before leaving its safety completely. He looked around the room, taking in the clean white walls, the shiny mahogany desk and the swivel chair behind it, and the open windows with red curtains tied up either side of them.

"A classical taste in interior design, perfect for the gentleman." Wayzz summarised.

His eyes soon fell upon the only thing that really stood out to him.

It was a portrait on the back wall. The centre of the picture was obviously the blonde haired, green eyes woman. Wayzz flew over to the portrait. The choice in background colours, a mixture of yellow, green and blue, intrigued him.

Peacock colours.

The feeling got stronger the closer he got, so with all of his strength, Wayzz managed to the pull the portrait forward a little. It opened like a door to reveal a small, silver safe. The feeling got even stronger as he got closer to it, and he felt a shock of familiarness when he placed his small fingerless hand on the face of the safe.

"I don't believe it."

He poofed inside.

There, sitting on the shelf, was a blue pin, shaped as a peacock with five tail feathers. Each tail feather had a greenish yellow dot at the tip, like a peacock would.

He touched the pin.

...

...

...

...

Nothing happened.

Wayzz looked the pin over and saw the tiniest mark on one of the tail feathers.

He sighed, smiling, and shook his head.

"Of course, he'd consider a tiny mark of dirt to be a ruined design."

He used his hand to wipe the dusty dirt off, and picked up the pin before poofing back out of the safe. He flew into the painting, moving it back to its original position before poofing out of the house.

"It appears that the mission is on hold until later today."

Back at Master Fu's office, Fu was enjoying a small cup of herbal tea when Wayzz poofed in through the window and placed something on the desk.

"Wayzz?"

"Master, I have discovered something you may want to take a look at."

"Is that so, Wayzz? Whatever might it be?"

Wayzz took a deep breath in.

"Beauty."

Master Fu looked up from his teapot and placed it and his teacup on the small wooden table before him before turning around and walking to the desk where Wayzz was. He gave the pin a full look over before picking it up.

"It seems that Ferris has returned."

He put the pin on his shirt. A bright ball of blue light formed in front of him, and from it formed a deep blue Kwami with large peacock tail feathers and large green eyes.

The Kwami stretched.

"My goodness, when you are stuck in a Miraculous pin for 14 years with no way to get out because you stuck in some incredibly awful dark place, you really need to stretch." He stated.

He looked around carefully.

"Wayzz? Master Fu?"

"Ferris, it is good to see you again."

"Likewise, Master Fu. But I sense something wrong."

"Nothing is wrong. It is just time for Wayzz to move on."

"Choose a new owner?"

Master Fu nodded.

"Oh Wayzz, you have no idea how many options are out there for you. In that pin, I've only ever sensed around 20 peoples, but those are all such good choices! All of them are so beautiful in their hearts, its amazing how much people can change when they see errors in their ways." Ferris explained.

"Ferris, I am very happy you are back," Wayzz began. "But I'm looking for a new owner who is wise, not just handsome."

"A fantastic criteria for many to attempt to fill, but there is no one in Paris who could possibly match the wisdom level of Master Fu."

"Thank you for your kind compliment, Ferris, but now I must ask something of you."

Ferris stopped admiring himself in the small mirror nearby and turned to pay attention.

"Ferris, please join Wayzz, and find a new owner. I am afraid your old owner is...gone."

"Gone?" Ferris repeated, his tail feathers drooping. "What do you mean?"

"She died, fourteen years ago. I'm sorry."

Ferris' eyes felt with tears. Instinctively, Wayzz pulled a tissue from the tissue box nearby and offered it to him. Ferris used it to dry his eyes.

"I'm sure she's as beautiful now as she was before. But I don't know if I can find anyone with a heart and soul as beautiful as hers."

"Trust me Ferris. There a lot of people out there with hearts as pure as gold. And Wayzz, there are many with the wisest souls I have ever seen. You just have to look a little deeper."

Wayzz and Ferries looked at each other, and then back to Master Fu.

"We understand, Master Fu."


	13. Chapter 13 - The Tails of Several

Chapter 13 - The Tails of Several

Chapter 13.1 - A Spark of Wisdom

Wayzz and Ferris has agreed to split up to find new owners on the condition that they met at the top of the Eiffel every two hours to discuss their finding. There third mission had just ended, and Wayzz was passing by College Francais-Dupont when he sensed something powerful. He flew down, intrigued beyond the ability to ignore it, and hidden behind the gutter to get a closer eye on the situation.

A blue haired girl, a brown haired girl, and a blonde haired boy and a second bow with a orange headphones were talking to each other.

"So you just said...no?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Yeah. I feel kind of bad, but there was no way I was ratting out my best friends secrets to a new girl." The boy with orange headphones replied.

That statement made Wayzz think, ad to avoid the danger of being seen, he flew up to the top of the building and sat on top of the spire to think in peace.

"Master Fu said I should choose an owner with a heart of gold who makes the right decisions in dilemmas, even if it harms the feelings of another..."

He glanced down at the boy, who was being thanked by his three friends for his loyalty.

"I think I may have just found the perfect wielder." He decided. "But that isn't the only I feel."

Chapter 13.2 - A Touch of Beauty

Ferris parted from the top of the Eiffel and after using a puddle in a lonely road to admire himself and make sure he looked as dazzling as a male peacock should, he took to the skies, searching for a new owner.

He skimmed across the surface of the roofs of buildings in Paris once again in a different direction, hoping for success.

He did see a girl with the most beautiful hair, clothes and accessories in the universe, but he heart didn't stand out to him.

He continued searching. He just passed over a street of houses when one of the middle houses caught his attention. He flew down, unseen, to the mailbox.

"The Cesaire family? Interesting."

Ferris flew up to one of the windows. The room was empty, so he poofed inside. He stayed above the door and listened for any noise before poofing through the wall. He landed on the door frame and looked around. There was rather excited squealing coming from downstairs, so he stuck to the ceiling as he crept down, getting ready to poof or dive out of sight when needed.

He made to the source of the noise; the dining room. There was a young girl, perhaps six or seven, hiding behind a curtain. Ferris heard footsteps so he dived into the fruit bowl on the table, blending the majority of his body with the blueberries and his tail feathers matched the grapes.

Another girl entered the room. She was about 14, and wore a plaid shirt and glasses. She was holding a smartphone as she crept around the room. She moved the curtain that wasnt being used by the first child, before moving around the room.

'Such a gorgeous heart of purity...' Ferris stated.

The girl opened the other curtain and the first one squealed with surprise and jumped up to hurt her. They left the room together. Ferris watched them leave, in awe of the beauty of one of their hearts.

"I do believe I have found my next owner. I must tell Master Fu."

Master Fu was sipping on some tea when Wayzz and Ferris poofed into his room at the same time.

"I found him!"

"I found her!"

Master Fu was taken aback by the declaration that he almost dropped his teacup if it wasn't for the two Kwami's help.

"Found who?"

"My new owner."

"I am impressed. It takes the other Kwami much longer."

"What you said was true, Master Fu." Wayzz began. "Hearts as pure as gold and as wise as you are always present if you look a little deeper."

"I agree." Ferris added. "And she is just as beautiful as my previous owner."

"Well, I am happy for you both. You must find out their names and where they live, and report back to me so I can help pass you on."

"Yes Master."

"We understand."

With that, Wayzz and Ferris poofed away again.

Chapter 13.3 - A Pinch of Truth

Chloe Bourgeois was actually enjoying her walk down the the street when she noticed something peculiar in the window of a small jewellery shop.

It was a necklace.

Shaped as a fox tail.

She stepped into the shop and looked at it, checking the price.

It was on the sale for only 8 euros.

"Interested?" Someone behind her asked.

"It's beautiful." She replied.

"It has a legend behind it, but we've never believed it. Apparently, if the right person wears it, a guardian angel will appear and guide them on the journey through life."

"Is that so?"

"It's just a legend though. Don't believe everything you hear, right?"

"Right, I agree. Rumours and legends can be false. But I am very interested."

"You can purchase it."

"8 euros?"

The person nodded. Chloe paid and the person bagged the necklace. Chloe didn't look at the necklace again until she got home.

She handled with care, laying it on her desk.

Lissa came out of her bag from munching on nougat and looked at the necklace.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"It was in a small jewellery shop. Look familiar?"

"It's the same as the Fox miraculous."

"I know, and Master Fu said the Fox was hidden in plain sight, so I was curious."

"You misunderstand, Chloe. It is the same as the Fox miraculous because it **_is_** the Fox miraculous."

Chloe glanced between Lissa and the necklace in shock and intrigue.

"Unfortunately, Vixxen never comes out during the day."

"Why not?"

"She's a fox. Foxes are nocturnal. She'll only come out in the day if the right person or Master Fu puts the necklace on."

"So, could she come out for me?"

"I'm afraid not. Since you already possess the Bee miraculous, she won't choose to be with you. Anyone with two Kwamis usually becomes overwhelmed by the power they possess. It goes two ways, neither of which are good. They will either give the Miraculouses back to the Great Guardian at the time, or turn evil."

"That's not going to happen to me, right?"

"That depends. You should return Vixxen to Master Fu though. He's been searching for Vixxen and Ferris for a long time now."

"Then, what are we waiting for? The more Miraculous heroes we have against Hawke Moth and his strengthening Akumas, the better right?"

Lissa nodded, and Chloe let her dive into her bag and set off to reach Master Fu as fast as possible.


	14. Chapter 14 - The New Owners

Chapter 14 - The New Owners

Chloe raced down the streets of Paris, her hair flying behind her. She didn't mind that it was going to need a comb through it afterwards. All she wanted to do was to reach Master Fu.

She reached the Chinese home and stepped in, politely knocking on Master Fu's room door.

"Enter." Master Fu stated.

Chloe opened it and knelt down.

"Miss Bourgeois, how can I help you?" Master Fu asked.

Chloe pulled the Fox miraculous out of her purse.

"We found it!" Lissa announced as Chloe lifted it up.

"Ah yes, that is the Fox miraculous for definite."

"Lissa said that the Kwami, Vixxen, would only come out to the right person." Chloe explained. "Or yourself."

Master Fu nodded and took the necklace, fastening t around his own neck.

A ball of glowing orangish brown light appeared in the air. From it appeared a Kwami.

It was light brown with a long fox tail that had a white tip, a white muzzle and hazel eyes. The Kwami stretched and yawned before rubbing its eyes.

"Master Fu, you've freed me. I thank you." It spoke gratefully. It was a girl.

"Yes Vixxen, you are free now. But I need you do something." Master Fu replied.

"What is it, Master Fu?"

"You must find a new owner. I am not sure what happened to your old owner, but your miraculous was located in plain sight."

"Oh." Vixxen's tail drooped a bit. The silence of disappointment was disrupted by a poof of green and a poof of blue.

"Master!" The Kwmais declared their appearance.

"Wayzz! Ferris!"

"Vixxen?!"

"Me too!" Lissa announced.

The blur of yellow and black, brown and white, green, and blue came togehter and solidified into four Kwamis.

"There's Wayzz, Lissa, Vixxen, but who's the blue one?" Chloe inquired.

"My nae is Ferris sugar, Peacock of Beauty, and might I say that you look stunning today!" Ferris explained.

"Thank you, Ferris. I'm Chloe. Who found you?" Chloe asked.

"Wayzz found Ferris' miraculous in its hiding space. A rather...peculiar one, though."

"Where was the Peacock pin?"

"Details are not important. Wayzz, Ferris, I trust you found out the information you needed?"

"Yes, Master. He is a wise young man with a heart of gold. He is perfect for being the next hero of Paris."

"Hero of Paris?" Chloe repeated. "So Wayzz found a new owner?"

Master Fu nodded.

Ferris spoke up. "I, too, have discovered the necessary details of my new owners. Her heart is beautiful, as is her courage. I've heard that the girl was captured by an Akuma and almost sacrificed, and actually became an Akuma, but overcame both situations."

"And my hopes rest on the young man who was Akumatised due to the lack of a birthday party. He cares about his friends." Wayzz added.

Those situations sounded awfully familiar...

Chloe was pondering over the thought for a few seconds.

"No way..." She gasped with realisation.

"Miss Bourgeois?" Master Fu asked.

"I think I know who you chose."

"Is that so?"Wayzz inquired.

"Wayzz, you must have chosen Nino Lahiffe, a boy in my class. He was Akumatised into the Bubbler when Gabriel Agreste refused to allow a birthday party for Adrien."

Wayzz stared at her in disbelief.

"And Ferris, I think you chose Alya Cesaire. She was captured by the Akuma Pharaoh, and turned into the Akuma Lady WiFi. She also runs the Ladyblog."

Ferris stared in equal disbelief.

"She's right." They both declared.

"Well, Miss Bourgeois, as you know so much about these two chosen ones, would you mind passing on the Miraculouses to them? As you can see, I'm not as athletic as I'd have hoped to be around my age."

"Or," Vixxen began. "I can help."

"Vixxen?" Chloe asked.

Vixxen nodded. "It was Master Fu who chose the owners for Tikki and Plagg, who became Ladybug and Chat Noir, due to great acts of kindness, but it was always Wayzz who delivered the boxes to their new owners. Sometimes, Tikki and Plagg did pick, but that's not the point. The point is, Wayzz was the one who delivered the miraculouses in their boxes. And since now he's a Kwami that needs to be passed, I can do his job!"

"Vixxen, that is a very good idea. And it will prevent Miss Bourgeois here from being seen as Stingerbee. Very well, you have my permission. But, Miss Bourgeois, I would like you to follow them with the Wayzz and Ferris' miraculouses and the two boxes they need, so they can show Vixxen where to go."

"I undestand, Master Fu. Well Wayzz, Ferris, Vixxen, shall we get going?" Chloe asked.

The three Kwamis nodded.

Miraculouses were transferred from person to person, and Chloe moved first to make sure that what Lissa had said previously, about people with more than one Miraculous going evil or giving them up, didn't happen to her.

Nino Lahiffe was coming back from a fantastic day of picking out a tuxedo for the upcoming formal school dance. He reached his room and was about to flick the switch to turn his stereo on when a small black box caught his eye.

He lifted it up and looked at it. Intrigued by the smooth black cover and the complex golden pattern on the lid, he opened it.

Inside was a black wristlet with five green beads, one very large with two small circular ones either side. He lifted the wristlet out and put it on.

"Cool."

Suddenly, to his shock, a ball of green light appeared before him. When it faded, some sort of big headed fairy creature was hovering in its place. Nino stared upon it in interest and confusion.

"Like the genie from the lamp?"

The green creature had yellow eyes and some sort of appendage on its back that looked like a turtle shell.

"So, you're a turtle?"

"Nino Lahiffe," The creature spoke. "Do not fear. My name is Wayzz. I am a Kwami, the Turtle of Protection. Trust me when I say that Paris needs your help."

Alya just returned to her house from helping Marinette buy her fabrics and design a dress for each of them (different dresses, obviously) for the upcoming formal school dance.

She reached her room and was about to turn her computer on when a black box sitting on her keyboard caught her attention. She observed the black box and its complex golden pattern with interest, and curiously opened it. Inside was a pin shaped a blue peacock with five tail feathers. A green dot rested on each dot.

She attached he pin carefully to her shirt.

"Sweet."

Suddenly, to her shock, a blue ball of light blinded her temporarily. When she regained her ability to see, she was facing a rather big headed blue creature with five blue peacock feathers that matched the ones on the pin.

"It's a mouse! Now, a cockroach! It's a mouse-roach!" She stated, obviously startled. She tried to swat at the blue creature, but flew out of her reach. Instead, she retreated to her bed and armed herself with a pillow.

"Please, do not be afraid!" The blue creature spoke up finally, making her freak out even more.

Alya grabbed a nearby glass and trapped the creature in it, blocking the top with the top of her desk.

"Very well, if this calms you down." The blue creature spoke again.

"Who- what, are you?" Alya inquired immediately.

"Calm down, Alya."

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been researching you. Please listen carefully. I am a Kwami. My name is Ferris, Peacock of Beauty, but just Ferris is fine. You must believe me when I tell you that Paris needs your help."

 **If anyone can make the link between the reactions of Nino and Alya, then they get 20 virtual points!**

 **Leave a review noting who you think should get the Fox miraculous!**

 **I was thinking Lila, but anyone else would be fun to look into, too!**

 **See you soon!**


	15. Chapter 15 - From 3 to 5

Chapter 15 - From 3 to 5

Part 1 - Shellshock

2:30pm

Nino stared upon the green turtle-like creature with confusion, shock but most of all, interest.

"Come again?" He inquired.

"Hmm, how to explain it..." The green creature trailed off. It clapped its finger-less hands together with an idea. "My name is Wayzz, I am a Kwami, the Turtle of Protection, and I have chosen you to be my new owner. Do you understand?"

"So, you're like a pet?"

Wayzz shook his head. "Kwamis dislike being called pets. We prefer companions, if you don't mind." He explained. "Anyway, Mister Lahiffe, have you heard of the heroes of Paris?"

"You mean Ladybug, Chat Noir and Stingerbee?"

Wayzz nodded.

"Sure have! They've rescued Paris from a bunch of sticky situations before, sometimes even literally..."

Wayzz disregarded the last comment, deciding it was best not to ask. "Well, Mister Lahiffe-"

Wayzz was cut off by Nino. "Just call me Nino, its what my friends do all the time. And we're friends now, right?"

Wayzz looked at his new master in interest. "Friends...? I think I would like that. Anyway, Nino, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Stingerbee have Kwamis like me, but different, all living in their miraculouses, the earrings, the ring and the hair comb respectively. I live in your wristlet, and I appeared when you put it on. With my help, you can transform like the heroes of Paris can, and help them in their missions to stop the Akumas."

"But why do they need my help? It's three against one Akuma. Can't they handle themselves?"

"Not for much longer. My old master and I sensed a great dark power brewing, and it can only that either Hawke Moth is getting stronger, or he is due to gain a new accomplice. In the worse scenario, it could end up being both, and that would be the middle of all our problems."

"So, Ladybug and the others need our help because Hawke Moth's getting stronger?"

Wayzz nodded, thankful that the 14 year old understood so well.

He had definitely chosen one of the wisest souls in Paris, and was proud of his decision.

"So, how do we do the whole transforming thing?"

"I won't tell you the words for it yet, because there is information you must know of first. Like the other heroes, you will be armed with a weapon. Yours is a green shield that can act as a frisbee."

"Okay, what else?"

"Your outfit will appear to look similar to me. You will have a skin tight green suit with darker green shell on your torso and back, and a dark green mask."

"Anything more?"

"You, like the other Miraculous heroes, have a special ability, like Ladybug's Lucky Charm. Yours is called Element Defence. You say the name and raise the shield, and a green force field will appear over you and those around you. But, this force field can withstand a certain amount of blows before breaking. You can only use this once, and after using it, my energy will begin to deplete." Wayzz explained. "Now, take a look at the face of the middle bead on the wristlet."

Nino looked at the largest bead on the bracelet. It had five brown spots on it, set out like a five on a dice.

"When you use Element Defence, these spots will start to disappear. When the last one disappears, you will return to normal. You have to be out of sight for when that happens, other wise your identity will be known and that cannot happen."

"Okay, anything else?"

"A little, that is all. When you activate the transformation, I won't be able to help you until it deactivates, which can occur by removing the wristlet or the spots running out, like I mentioned before. Also, your hero name will be Shellshock."

Nothing more could be said, for their conversation was interrupted by an explosion somewhere in Paris, followed by timely screams.

"Activate the Transformation! Just say 'Shell On'!" Wayzz urged.

"Shell On?"

Part 2 - Prima Donna

Alya stared upon the blue creature in awe, confusion but most of all, excitement.

"So, explain what's going on?" She inquired.

The blue creature inhaled deeply. "Dear Alya, I have chosen you to be my new owner. My name is Ferris, I'm a Kwami and I represent the Peacock of Beauty. I chose you because you have a heart as beautiful and pure as gold."

"Well, thanks a lot, but what do I do with you?"

"You know Ladybug, Chat Noir and Stingerbee right?"

"Of course! I have a blog called the Ladiblog and it's my dream to find out who she really is."

Ferris found the way to convince her now.

"Well, sugar, I think I can help you. You see, the other Miraculous heroes, that's Ladybug and her friends, see, also have Kwamis of their won, different to me of course because they represent the ladybug, black cat and bumblebee, and I'm a peacock. Anyway, as a Kwami, I can help you transform into a hero to help them."

"Transform like Ladybug? Are you serious?"

"Yes, but you mustn't tell anyone, not even your best friends. Knowing a superhero's identity is a crisis for said hero because they get the attention they dn't want and, even worse, their nemesis would know where to find them in the civillian world."

"Hmm, so I guess going for Ladybug's identity might be a lost cause, but I'm not giving up."

"Sugar, its good to never give up and all, but you may get less chances to interview Ladybug if you're to be working by her side."

"You mean, I can become a hero like her?"

Ferris nodded. "But there is a lot of information to take in beforehand. Like, what your outfit is, what your weapons are, what your special move is, what your hero name is..."

"Okay, hit me with it!"

"If you say so. You'll be called Prima Donna. You'll have a blue skin tight suit and mask, with five tail feathers like mine. Your weapons are a pair of battle fans, coloured green with yellow dots. Your special move is called Dazzle Dance. You say the name, give the fans a flutter and send a bright light at the opponent that dazzles them into not moving for long enough to escape or trap them. A very useful thing to do when in a jam, don't you think?"

Alya nodded.

"Any questions?"

She nodded again. "Why Prima Donna? Is that supposed to be the thing for a main lead in ballet?"

"Yes, it is," Ferris began. "And it's usually associated with ballet with leads dressed as swans, but since there are no swan Kwamis, I've borrowed the term for a hero title. Anything else?"

She nodded again. "How do I trigger the transformation?"

"Well, if you're that eager, then we might as well get started straight away with trainin-"

Ferris was interrupted by an explosion somewhere in Paris, which was followed by timely screams. Alya's face lit up with opportunity.

"When you transform, I can't help you, and after using Dazzle Dance, the spots on the pin will disappear. When the last one goes, you'll turn back to normal. To activate the transformation, just say Feathers Up!"

"Feathers Up?"


	16. Chapter 16 - The Mistake and th Solution

Chapter 16 - The Mistake and the Solution

"Shell On?"

Nino watched as Wayzz turned into a ball of green light and dove into his wristlet. A bright green light surrounded his entire body as his outfit changed drastically.

He gained the outfit that Wayzz had told him about, and finally the shield that he was told about formed in his hand. It was quite heavy, but Nino found it easy to pick up. He escaped out of his room on to the balcony and looked around. There was smoke rising from near the Eiffel Tower, so he climbed up the water pipe at the side of his house, unseen by those below who were running around in panic before shutting themselves in houses for safety. He began to leap across the roofs with ease, heading for the scene of trouble.

"Feathers Up?"

Alya waited for something to happen...

...

...

...

...

But nothing did.

She looked at Ferris, who also looked confused. He kept flying back and forth, obviously deep in thought.

"Ferris?" Alya asked. "Why didn't it work?"

"I'm not sure..." Ferris began. "Perhaps I was wrong in my judgement..."

"Wrong with your judgement? What do you mean?"

"Every Kwamis has a certain aspect they look for in their future wielder. I look for a stunningly pure heart. Your heart and soul are gorgeous, darling, they really are, but it seems that there is someone, quite a close friend, who has a heart more stunning than yours."

Alya looked at him. "So, a close friend as a purer heart than me?" She asked. "It might be Marinette, she's never been Akumatised. Adrien hasn't either, on that note..."

"No, I sensed those two on a fly by over College Francias Dupont, and they aren't what I'm looking for, I'm afraid."

"Well, the only other person I can think of who's gone through hell and back and is still nice and kind is Sabrina Raincomprix from my class. She used to do anything it took to please someone's standards, at any cost."

"Hmm..." Ferris was in deep thought again. "If what you say is true about her, then could you possibly bring me to her?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, let me sense her heart. When I am close enough I'll know who it is immediately, darling, and you'll be able to give the pin to her. But you must tell her not to put it on in school or in the presence of anyone else who doesn't know about me."

"Sure, I can do that. We'll see each other at school tomorrow, so you can sense her then."

Ferris beamed happily and found a mirror to look into.

Ladybug, Chat Noir and Stingerbee were most surprised when a green shield came out of nowhere, thrown like a boomerang, and smashed through Mime's invisible cage that trapped them. They and Mime looked shocked together when the new hero caught his shield and jumped down to join them.

"Who are you?" Chat Noir asked him.

"My Kwami said I should be called Shellshock, or something like that."

"Good to have you on the good side. These Akumas are getting stronger by the day." Stingerbee stated.

"Look out!" Ladybug yelled.

Mime had prepared some sort of weapon. From the size of it and the way it was positioned on his arm, anyone could have guessed it was an rocket launcher.

"Elemental Defence!" Shellshock announced as Mime fired the weapon.

A bright green forcefield appeared around the four heroes, blocking the attack completely. Shellshock winced when it hit.

"You okay?" Ladybug asked.

"Yep, but I can't keep it up for much longer!" Shellshock warned as another shot was fired and hit the barrier.

"Lucky Charm!"

"Honey Bomb! Fire!"

Ladybug's Lucky Charm turned out to be a shield of her own. Honey Bomb stuck to a nearby lamp post.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

Ant=other shot was fired as she looked around.

"I can only take one more!" Shellshock warned.

Ladybug ganced around hurriedly, and gasped with realisation.

"Chat Noir, check out that traffic light post!"

"Cataclysm!"

The traffic light post fell in front of Mime, who jumped back. Ladybug nodded at Shellshock and they threw their shields together, aiming for Mime again, who jumped back and ducked and moved back again to dodge.

He stepped back once more and hit the Honey Bomb that Stingerbee had placed down. Now his hands couldn't move, so he couldn't mime. Chat Noir dropped down from the lamppost, took the derby hat and threw it to Stingerbee, who threw it to Shellshock, who threw it to Ladybug, who tore it in half and captured the Akuma inside of it. Slowly, everything that was broken was mended when Miraculous Ladybug was called, and the Honey Bomb disappeared after Fred turned back to normal.

"What happened?" He asked, confused.

"Pound it!" The four heroes stated, fist bumping.

Everyone heard a bleep go off, chuckled and split up to hide their secret identities.

Nino returned home before transforming back in his bedroom.

Wayzz flew out of his wristlet and landed on his bed. He looked exhausted. "Well, that was amusing. It's been a long time since I have transformed with somebody." He explained. "I'm famished."

"What do you want to eat?"

"All Kwamis have a singular preference. Mine is white chocolate."

"I'll go see if we have any."

The following day, it was unknown to anyone in Miss Bustier's classroom that there were five Kwamis looking for each other secretly, having sensed the other four around the room in different places. During the lesson that Marinette had to pay attention to, Tikki poofed from Marinette's bag to Alya's bag to have a conversation with Ferris, and took Ferris to Sabrina's bag, where he decided that Sabrina was the one he was looking for and he had to tell Alya about this. Then she paid a visit to Lissa in Chloe's bag and Lissa said that Chloe was getting stronger and more knowledgeable in both civilian and hero form every day, and Tikki said that Master Fu would be extremely proud of her. Then she paid a quick visit to Plagg, who seemed more interested in his Camembert stash than paying attention to any possible trheats that could arise. Talking about Ferris, Wayzz and Lissa got his attention, and he listened to whom Tikki knew they belonged to, and promised not to tell Adrien who they were. Then she poofed into Nino's bag, where she and Wayzz had a long deiscussion about why Ferris' first choice may not have worked and how they could improve their battle plans for the future. Tikki finally poofed back into Marinette's bag when the day was nearly over. Alya said she had to go to bathroom, and Tikki knew why; to talk to Ferris. Marinette talked to Rose and Juleka about new ideas as class president while she was gone. Tikki poked her head out carefully just in time to see Alya slip the peacock pin into Sabrina's bag, and smiled as she dove back into hiding. It was time for two new heroes to arise, and a Kwami to return from resting for a decade and a half.

Sabrina was in her room, looking through her bag for her homework when she came across something. It was a blue peacock shaped pin with five tail feathers, each with a green dot at the end. Attached to it was a note.

"Please put this on when youa re alone. You'll understand why when you do so, but don't put it on in front of anyone else. Alya." Sabrina read. She looked at the pin in interest and pinned it to her vest. "It's pretty."

Suddenly, a blue ball of light appeared in the air, and when she poked it, a small blue figure with five large blue peacock tail feathers formed from it.

"You must be Sabrina Raincomprix, correct?" The blue creature asked.

Sabrina just nodded.

"My name is Ferris, Peacock Kwami of Beauty, darling, and you are to be my new wielder. Alya Cesaire slipped the pin into your bag at break because I had chosen her at first but it didn't work out, so I looked for someone else and your heart shone so bright I just couldn't ignore it!"

"Okay Ferris, can you go a little slower?"

"Of course, sorry darling. You've heard of Ladybug and Chat Noir at least, haven't you?"

"Of course I have, they de-akumatised me once."

"Well, they've gained help from Stingerbee and now Shellshock, so I've heard, who are the Bee and Turtle. With me, you can transform into a peacock hero called Bleu Paonne. My old name was Prima Donna, but it varies between wielders, so you'll be Bleu Paonne."

And steadily, Ferris explained to Sabrina all the information she needed to know about transforming into Bleu Paonne( **A/N: Bleu Paonne was a PMed name idea because some had problems with Prima Donna, so, problem solved! Also, it means Blue Peahen. A peahen is a female peacock)**.

"So, I can help Ladybug, Chat Noir, Stingerbee and Shellshock now?"

"You sure can, darling. But if you don't mind, I'd like to pay someone a visit before we transform. You don't have to bother yourself, I can jsut poof there, talk for a moment and poof straight back. But if I don't return after a half hour, then go to 14 Opal Grove."

Sabrina nodded at the isntructions, and in a poof of blue feathers, Ferris was gone.

Ferris apepared in Master Fu's office, where he saw Master Fu and Vixxen meditating together.

"Sorry to interrupt, Master Fu, but I need to talk to Vixxen."

Master Fu nodded.

Vixxen joined Ferris in the air.

Ferris shared the information about Alya he had discovered during his previous talk Tikki.

Apparently, she was sly, cunning and unafraid to do what was needed to be done, which were all aspects that Vixxen looked for.

Vixxen grinned, her tail rising happily. "She sounds perfect."


	17. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **There have been some changes and some realisations thanks to reviews, so I need to inform you of the changes that will be occurring.**

 **1\. The official name for the Peacock Kwami has been released. It is Duusu. Therefore, I shall use Duusu instead of Ferris.**

 **2\. The official name for the Fox Kwami has been released. It is Trixx. Therefore, I shall use Trixx instead of Vixxen**

 **3\. Thanks to a review, I realised that Shellshock doesn't fit the three syllable pattern in names (I've been tired lately, don't hate!). So, thanks to said review, I'm going to use the name Tortue Sage.**

 **4\. I was asked to use some french vocab, so I'll use the French names for Akumatised villains.**

 **So, there you go. Please take into account that these changes are to correct my own mistake, and if it disappoints, you can suck it up or find a different Fanfic to read.**

 **Just kidding!**

 **Don't leave me...**

 **Please...**

 **Ha ha! I'll update soon!**


	18. Chapter 17 - Return of Volpina

Chapter 17 - Return of Volpina

Alya was looking through her bag when she heard a knock at her window. She opened it, and in flew Duusu, accompanied by another Kwami. This one was very similar to a fox.

"Duusu, what are you doing here?" Alya asked.

"Alya, it's lovely to see you again, but I have a friend who is very interested to meet you. This is Trixx, the Fox Kwami of Illusion." Duusu explained.

The Fox Kwami waved and zoomed around Alya's room, taking into account several different objects before looking at the Alya. She zoomed around Alya, looking into her eyes and finally coming a halt, somehwat skidding through the air, when she reached her head. Trixx looked around her hair. Knowing it was probably best for the Kwmai to do what she wanted, Alya stayed still.

Trixx eventually emerged from Alya's hair and looked over Alya once again.

"Well," Duusu began. "What do you think, Trixx?"

"She's perfect, Duusu." Trixx answered.

"Um, hello? Confused 14 year old staring at two Kwamis and wanting answers soon, standing right here." Alya announced, gesturing to herself.

"Sorry sweetie, but I have to leave Trixx to explain. I have to get back to Sabrina."

Alya nodded, and Duusu left through the window.

Trixx and Alya stared each other down. Suddenly, Duusu returned.

"How silly of me, I forgot to give you this." He explained, holing up the Fox Miraculous necklace. Alya put it on, and Trixx face lit up as Duusu left again.

"You really are the one for me, Alya!" She cheered, looping around the air. She came to a halt.

"So, my name is Trixx, I'm the Fox Kwami of Illusion. You've heard of the Akuma Volpina, right?" Trixx asked.

Alya nodded.

"Well, that's going to be your hero name! Volpina, the master of illusions!" Trixx announced. "Also, the hero version."

"One question, Trixx. Nobody in Paris is going to trust Volpina after what happened with Lila, especially not Ladybug or Chat Noir. How do I get them to know I'm on their side?"

Trixx started to do that thing that Wayzz did way too much... _think._

"I guess you'll have to prove that you want to be a hero and not villain. Help them out with an Akuma battle, save a little kid on the street or something in that range. Small things go a long way. I should know. Small illusions can really save your tail!"

Alya was now in deep thought process, during which Trixx took the time to find a nice soft place on her desk to rest. She snuggled into a small velvet red box that used to hold some sort of bracelet. Alya came out of her thought process.

"So, all I have to do is prove that I want to be a hero?"

Trixx nodded.

As if on cue, an explosion came from somewhere in Paris.

Alya looked up and rushed to her balcony.

"Well, I guess the blog is on hold, huh?"

"You'll have every ability that Volpina had, and your flute is indesructible. Your special attack is called Fake Fox. It'll leave a fake model of you in Volpina form to use as a decoy so you can closer to a main target. The white bit on the necklace will turn black before you turn back, and does so in five sections. To activate the transformation, say Tail On!"

Alya nodded, taking it all in very well. "Tail On!"


	19. Another Note - Important!

**Author's Note - Very Important!**

 **Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but school's an ass-hole and my prepublic examinations are making me use most of my time to revise instead of right. I won't update any of my stories anytime soon, but you'll get the notification (or not) when I upload the next chapter.**

 **Sorry if this disappoints - I know my readers really like the story, and the help in the reviews is really helping the story come along.**

 **Your friendly author,**

 **Coconut.**


End file.
